One of a Kind
by storm eve
Summary: (A version if Naruto is the last male in the world) Naruto Yuuki is a special type of person with a special power. He will protect the ones he cares about and probably tick off a few gods in the process. With an ability that can match the power of gods he truly is one of a kind. A crossover from a quite a few anime such as Love-RU, Bleach and a few more anime. NarutoxLargeHarem
1. Chapter 1

**One of a Kind**

**Welcome to 1****st**** chapter of One of a Kind. This is a crossover that consists of multiple anime but follows the story line of Highschool DxD **

**Naruto x Mass Harem and when I say mass I mean mass.**

**This is takes place the first year of Highschool dxd is also in its first year, but a few days after the Asia incident with a few characters from the second season. Some characters may be bit OC but you have to realize that Naruto really is the Only Male Under the Sun. God is alive in this because he/she didn't have to seal 666 or Trihexa and managed to fight to a draw with original satans. **

**The fallen angels from the Asia incident are not dead, but their pride is mortally wounded. Also this will not be a straight up smut story, it will have lemons but not every chapter and I'll be damned if this story turns into an all lemons story! **

**PS. Naruto's not what you think he is.**

**Disclaimer: Storm Eve does not own anything**

For as long as anyone could remember women have ruled the world and men have become basically nonexistent for at least a few thousand years. It all began after the battle between the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Yokai, Gods and just about any other supernatural factions against one man, this man was by far the strongest in the world and maybe even the entire galaxy, but even though he was the strongest that was not his strengh. His best quality was the fact he could literally annoy anybody to near mental insanity and in some cases death.

**Flashback**

"Is this all you guys got?" a golden cloaked man with his hood over his head covering everything near his face except for his piercing red eyes that bored into your soul asked with his arms crossed as he sat upon a golden throne. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that said 'You Mad Bro?' with the face that somehow everybody was able to read utterly pissing everyone off. He chuckled watching the remains of an army that dared to challenge him pick themselves off the ground. (Imagine Gilgamesh) He hadn't killed any of them even though he could, why? Simple he would break their spirits before he was even anywhere near finished with them. "Man and here I was hoping for a challenge."

A red haired man with greyish eyes spit out a small glob of blood as the Power of Destruction radiated around his body, "Don't patronize us whoever the hell you are!" he yelled as he fired off a blast of his power only for the cloaked man to bat it away with the back of his hand. This was Sirzechs Lucifer the strongest of the four Maou, the Devil leader of the opposing army and currently one of the only standing fighters left along with Serafall Leviathan, Ajuki Beezlebub, Fallbium Asmodeous, Yasaka the yokai leader and a nine tailed fox, Ophis the ouroborus dragon, Great Red a dragon with power equal to Ophis's and Akasha Bloodriver the strongest born vampire since Alucard. The Biblical God leading the angels, the Greek faction with Zeus leading, the Egyptian faction lead by Ra, the Norse faction led by Odin and the Shinto faction led by Amaterasu were all currently being tended to by their subjects.

"I can't help it," he said as he created a small orb of bloody red energy before he launched it in the air. "It's simply too much fun!" he laughed as the orb exploded and released an assortment of energy weapons that rained down on the army only to be halted by multiple barriers made by multiple species. He soon grabbed a blade that was aimed towards the middle of his skull that was held by a blonde haired woman with curves and a bust that would attract all kinds of attention.

"Just who are you?!" the angelic goddess Gabriel yelled as she attempted to thrust the sword into his skull only for him to chuckle and flick her in the forehead sending her flying back. Fortunately her brother Michael caught her form and helped her land back on the barren battlefield getting an unseen smile from the man.

"Who am I you ask? I am the one below none, I am the one who is the strongest being under the sun, I am one that can ignite the passion of a million lost souls, I am the one who shall rule this dimension, I am-'' he began as the sound of drums began rolling off, "I AM THE ONE THE ONLY ALL MIGHTY…wait a minute what's my name again?" he asked scratching the back of his head as the entire army face faulted.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAME?!"

"Simple I'm so awesome my awesomeness is the only thing I care to remember and anything that's not near as awesome as I am I tend to forget," He said with a shrug before jumping off his throne into the middle of the army. "You may call me King for now," he said as he grabbed an incoming light spear and launched it back towards the fallen angel at at least three times as fast only for a yokai comrade to tackle them out the way.

He was then frozen in a block of ice by Grayfia Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan only for it to break a few short moments later as the cloaked stranger shivered for a moment before he slammed his fist into the ground and moments later a monumental quake erupted from the earth. All the warriors were knocked flat on their asses as the stranger chuckled, "Not bad at all, I think I might have caught a small cold," he said as Grayfia and Serafall gained a tick mark that vanished when he began huffing and puffing until-

"ACHOO!" King sneezed causing a great wind that somehow left the males clothing intact, but at the same time blew away almost all the clothing of the females in the army leaving them dressed in only their panties and bras. The stranger sniffled, "Wow, this is definitely going in the sexy blackmail vault." he said as he began taking photos with a camera he pulled out of who knows where.

"THAT'S IT, EVERYONE FIGHTING HIM ONE ON ONE IS GETTING US NO WHERE!" Sirzechs yelled in outrage as pictures of his wife were taken as well, "POUR ALL YOUR MAGIC INTO YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK AND LET IT LOOSE!" The leaders of each faction yelled as the devils, angels, yokai, fallen angels, dragons, gods and everyone else focused all their power into one final shot and released creating a large and powerful rainbow colored blast.

The stranger chuckled lightly, "Well I'll be damned they passed the test."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"I-is it over?" Serafall, the childish yet still beautiful Satan asked as the dust was still settling.

"Of course it is, nothing could take that blast," the black haired gothic Lolita Ophis also known as the Ouroborus Dragon said as the dust finally began clearing only for everyone's eyes to widen at the stranger standing on a small spire of the ground as the surrounding area around him had already been eradicated in the blast.

He then began stretching and cracking his bones and joints before flaring his power to the maximum getting them to kneel before him in response to a powerful aura that belonged to a creature that may destroy them all. So when he dropped his power and began laughing his ass off you could understand the large amount of question marks popping up over everyone's head.

"Alright you guys pass," he said as laid down on the ground and looked straight up at the sky like there wasn't an army of pissed and frightful men and women, 'Oh yeah, I need to give them the rewards for passing the test, but should I tell them what's it for,' he thought. 'Nah it'd be funnier to see their shocked faces.'

"What do you mean we pass?" Azazel asked as he floated slightly closer to the still powerful threat.

The hooded man waved a finger in the air from side to side, "Now that would be telling, unfortunately for you guys I gotta go, but not before you get your rewards for passing the test," he said as he created one ball of bronze light, one ball of golden light and one orb of silver light. One of the orbs quickly came back down into the ground where it began burrowing deeper and deeper and deeper into the earth. The other orb began spinning as it launched out several golden beams towards the males of the army and they even continued to shower the earth and some even past that. The final orb simply vanished into the clear sky.

The men were enveloped in a golden shell like object for a few seconds before it died down and the females looked at them in shock and awe.

"Oh my god," Gabriel said with a shocked expression as her brother came out of the shell a new man-

"Sister what is it and why do I sound like a female?" Michael said as he looked over his new body that was curvier and bustier… wait since when did he have boobs?!

-Or should I say woman.

He was now an exact replica of his/her sister besides the fact he had shorter hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" a now female devil called out, "WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS AND WHERE IS MY DICK?!"

This comment was soon met with various shouts of panic and pissed off rants across the entire world at men suddenly becoming women as everyone turns towards the golden haired man who was scratching the back of his head, "Well see you later." He said as he vanished in a quick golden flash never to be seen again.

"WAIT GIVE ME BACK MY DICK YOU BASTARD!" a now female Azazel yelled as she cried anime tears at losing her most valuable friend. What he did was turn the male population of the entire universe female save one percent. The one percent that were not turned female came down with a sickly disease that killed any source of powers they had making the males weaker than their female counterparts effectively turning the world into a hierarchy ruled by women.

What they didn't know was that the other two balls did serve a purpose the other golden orb that vanished into the sky and later buried itself in the ground in the human world. Eventually it gave birth to the **Phantom Love Tree **a very powerful tree that gave power to anyone who could claim its fruit, for example when the Nine Tailed Fox and leader of the Yokai faction Setsuna gave birth to her child Yasaka, the child was born with a single tail and very weak. Setsuna was told Yasaka would die within a few weeks by doctors. So decided to set out on a journey across the world with Yasaka to the ends of the earth looking for anything that could heal her daughter and a rumor eventually brought her to the tree, but getting the fruit was harder than it seemed. To get the fruit you must earn it by facing and defeating your deepest fear.

She confronted her worst fear and defeated it, rightfully obtaining the fruit and immediately turned it into baby mush and fed it to her daughter. Not only did her daughter grow healthier almost immediately but her single pale blonde tail turned into nine golden tails. Ever since then the tree was renowned as the greatest healer.

The silver orb buried itself into the ground and created a large forest and promoted the growth of the plants and animals. It gave birth to many dangerous creatures that were all friendly but were quite vicious when protecting the center tree. This tree was called **Phantom** **Peace Tree** due to its soothing presence. This tree has the ability to soothe the rage of any within its presence. The tree managed to calm down Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Lucifer in the middle of a large scale battle that nearly tore apart the landscape, the mellowed out enough to actually talk to one another without being blasted. Grayfia later defected from the Old Satan Faction and married Sirzech Lucifer and now they were trying for a child.

**-Break-**

That event took place around a thousand years ago and eventually a few females figured out how to impregnate other females by changing themselves into temporary futa females. Society soon flourished after that and the tension between the factions lessened to the point where they wouldn't all kill each other in the same room, maim yes, but kill no. But whatever that golden cloaked male did no males have ever been recorded being born or seen anywhere on the planet Earth or the universe for that matter, well until now.

Both the Phantom Tree and the Peace Keeper glowed in a white light before they began cracking.

**-From the Peace Tree's location-**

The Peace Tree's base split open to reveal a crying baby with silver hair that had golden streaks in the front and back. Next to the baby was a black egg the size of a child's hand. The baby wailed and opened her emerald green eyes as she squirmed in the roots of the tree until a delicate pair of hands picked her and the egg up.

"Such a cute baby in such a random place," the female stranger said as the green eyed baby stopped crying and looked up into a pair of eyes that were in and almost immediately stopped crying, "Interesting, you will grow to be a powerful child," she said as a pair of wings sprouted out from the woman's back before they began flying away, "I wonder what I shall call you little one?"

**-From the Love Keeper's location-**

The Love Tree's own base split to reveal a sleeping infant with golden blonde hair with silver streaks in the front and back. This baby also had an egg with them except this one was white. The baby yawned and opened a beautiful pair of sapphire blue eyes and began looking around until a pair of hands picked them up.

"Oh my Kami, you're such a cute baby. Well I can't just leave you in that tree, come on let's warm you up," the female stranger said as the baby seemed to be drawn to her long red hair, "I'm sure the others will love to have a new sibling, now what do I call you? I think I'll call you Naruto for right now, what do you think of that Naru-tan?"

A clap of the hands, a giggle and a toothless smile was all she got in reply.

**-Break-**

It was a bright and shiny day in the Yuuki household as Mikan Yuuki finished preparing breakfast for three well four if you included pets. Mikan was a beautiful girl in middle school with her long brown hair in a top knot that would definitely become a ringer when she became older.

Sitting at the breakfast table was one of the home's occupants and her older sister Riko Yuuki who had golden brown eyes and orange brown hair, her three sizes were 85 55.5 and 85. Riko was a very nice girl who helped anyone whenever and wherever she could, but she had one flaw she was incredibly clumsy to the point it was comedic. And for some reason she was even clumsier near her crush Haruna and the other occupant of this house.

"Is he still asleep?" Mikan said as she finished setting the table.

Riko nodded before she took out a pair of earplugs and quickly put both of them in as Mikan greedily sucked in a copious amount of air.

**"****NARUTO YUUKI I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I WILL NEVER MAKE RAMEN IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"** the younger female bellowed as her voice echoed throughout the house that was soon followed by a thud and a slur of curses that would make a sailor blush before a yellow and white blur rushed into a seat at the kitchen table. The white blur was a white fox the size of a terrier dog and she had blue eyes with a reptilian slit in the middle. Her name is Shiyuki and the current servant of the Yuuki household.

Said yellow blur was a handsome male specimen of sixteen years with somewhat spiky sun kissed blonde hair that had silver streaks in the front and back that also fell over his forehead and beautiful blue eye that any girl could get lost in. Around his neck was a deep blue crystal that shined like his eyes. He was tall at the height of 6'0 and was well defined like a swimmer's or a boxer's adding to his charm. This was the last male in the entire world and maybe the entire universe, Naruto Yuuki and he was currently… naked. He also had a long fluffy light orange tail and a pair of fox ears on his head.

Both females turned away with beet red faces still not used to the blonde's sleeping habit to sleep in the buff, after a minute Riko managed to stutter out, "N-N-Naruto-kun you forgot you're clothes again." She seemed completely ignorant to the tail that was waving back and forth as did her little sister.

"Crap I'll be right back!" he yelled as his tail and ears vanished in as if they were never there. Shiyuki went up in a puff of smoke before Naruto took off to go put on some clothes after flashing his housemates…again. The smoke around Shiyuki vanished and in her place was a white snake the size of a child's arm with white scales. His habits had started ever since he moved into the Yuuki household around nine years ago after he ran away from the orphanage so the caretakers could take care of the other kids who needed it. The Yuuki's found him and his snake, or more like he and Shiyuki found the Yuuki's instead.

**-Flashback-**

A seven year old Riko and a three year old Mikan with their mom Ringo, who was basically an older version of Riko with the same hair color and eyes and their mother Saibai who was an older version of Mikan were walking back home from the park and everything was perfect. Ringo's fashion career was working its way to the top of the fashion world while Saibai's manga was growing quite quickly in popularity and the two of them were perfectly happy even though they rarely got to see each other.

Yep everything was perfect… until a woman dressed in black clothes jumped out from the alley with a gun pointing towards the kids, "Give me all your money now!"

Saibai instantly jumped in front of her family with a fierce glare in her eyes while Ringo pulled both of the crying children closer to her and shielded them both with her body as she watched the mugger try to rob them.

The mugger easily lost her cool and began yelling, "Hey are you deaf?! I said give me all your money or I'll shoot you all full of holes!" she yelled as she fired off the first bullet at the ground near the Yuuki's getting the children to cry louder accidently waking up a nearby occupant.

"SHUT THOSE DAMN KIDS UP FOR BEFORE I- YOWCH!" she yelled as a pair of sharp fangs dug into the hand holding the gun. The culprit was a pure white furred fox kit with reptilian slits that detached before letting out a violent growl. Before she could even begin to talk a pair of sandals smashed straight into her gut and sent the mugger flying into the wall.

The culprit was a sleepy seven year old boy rubbing his eyes with his slightly longer than normal sleeves. He has spiky blonde hair that covered his eyes and was dressed in black shorts and an orange and black hoodie about one size too big. "Why are you making so much noise?" he whined as he blew the bangs out of his eyes to reveal a sapphire blue eyeball before yawning revealing a pair of sharper than normal canines. "I was having a really nice dream."

The Yuuki's were shocked that this child let alone a boy at how easily he dispatched the mugger. Well Ringo and Saibai were shocked Mikan and Riko were blushing at the sight of the cute boy around Riko's age and were currently in awe and as cheesy as it sounds were wondering if he was their Prince Charming (or Princess Charming in this case) from the stories their parents read to them before bed. But what shocked them even more fox tail coming out from his rear along with a pair of fox ears on his head.

The blonde turned towards them for a minute until the pure white kit curled around his neck and began pawing his face. He turned away back towards the alley and began walking back until, "Wait!" Ringo said as the child turned back towards them and Saibai continued "What's your name?"

The boy tilted his head to the side and quietly muttered, "N-Naruto and this is Shiyuki," he said pointing to the white fox.

Much to the surprise of the Yuukis Riko then spoke out, "Why were you in the alley?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I was sleeping there."

"D-don't you have a place to stay?" the little orange haired girl asked.

Naruto looked towards the ground, "Not anymore."

"Y-you can stay with us, Right mom?" Riko asked with her large yellow eyes looking up towards her parents that was soon copied by little Mikan/ The final addition was Naruto's fox tail moving side to side excitedly and under the pressure the puppy dog look both parents soon gave in and invited the blonde and his fox to crash at their place for a while never knowing it would become a welcomed permanent stay.

**-End Flashback-**

One of his tendencies happened to be sleeping in the buff.

"…Hey Riko?" Mikan asked with a beet red face.

"…Yes Mikan?" Riko replied with an equally red face.

"Is it strange that I never get used to seeing him naked," she said seriously that was ruined by her tomato red blush as a now dressed Naruto dressed in a pair of dark blue pants with a matching shirt that was supposed to be buttoned up in the front, but Naruto had it open showing a regular crimson shirt underneath that was just a bit tight.

"Good morning Mikan-chan, Riko-chan," Naruto said giving the girls a hug and nuzzle from Shiyuki before he began eating with gusto that was soon followed by Riko and Mikan until Riko had decided to ask Naruto a question that had been bothering the both of them.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about transferring to my school instead of just staying here, I mean it's not like you need to go, you're smart enough as it is." She said getting a questionable look from the blonde before her eyes zeroed in on her plate of food, "I mean I'm sure Haruna, Asia, Orihime and the others will love to meet you, maybe too much." She finished with the last part under her breath as she didn't really want Naruto to be taken away from her by some girl he meets at her school. There was a small chance that he might fall in love as dense as he is, and for some reason her heart couldn't take the thought of him falling in love with anybody else.

Naruto warmly smiled before he wrapped his arms around Riko's and Mikan's frame and pulled both of them into his chest, "Ara are you scared someone might come to take me away from two of my favorite girls?" he asked getting the two girls to produce a full body blush before Shiyuki began slamming her tail on the table signifying it was time to go. "Come on let's all walk to together," he said only for Riko and Mikan to remain sitting, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing we'll be out in a second," Riko said as the blonde shrugged his shoulders and walked out the kitchen.

Mikan groaned, "Why do we have to a brother complex to the only freaking boy we know?"

Riko held up both of her hands and began counting off, "He's really sweet, kind, pretty cute and he's gentle with just about everything he touches and the list goes on and on."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head.

**-Break-**

As soon as the three Yuukis left their home women began staring at Naruto with looks of shock and lust written across their faces, not that Naruto who was playing with Shiyuki noticed whatsoever. By the time they had arrived at Mikan's school the two female were internally growling.

"See ya later Mikan-chan," Naruto and Riko said with a heartwarming smile as Naruto ruffled Mikan's hair much to her embarrassment and annoyance before he decided to kiss her forehead in front of the entire student body.

For the record she didn't blush like a ripe tomato, nope not even a little bit. He pulled back a moment later and waved goodbye as Naruto and Riko continued their journey to school.

"Baka-niichan," she muttered before she felt the numerous and deadly stares aimed at her very being. She slowly turned her head to see her fellow classmates glaring at her before she was bum rushed by her two best friends.

"Who the hell was that Mikan?!"

Mikan nervously laughed, "Um, he's my older brother."

"NANI?!"

**-Break-**

At Riko's high school a similar scene was occurring as the students and teachers stared at the Yuuki's walking into the school, but the male Yuuki was completely oblivious to this as he just commented on how cool their school was.

'He's so dense,' Yuki thought as she noticed her crush Haruna staring at the two with a slight blush. 'I swear to Kami Naruto if you get Haruna's affection I'm kicking your ass six ways to Sunday.'

Before long the Yuukis wound up in front of the Student Council's office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," they did as they were told and walked in to be met with the Student Council members. The president of the Student Council was turned around in her chair, so she couldn't see Naruto, while her other members were face down in paperwork so they couldn't see him either.

"Um Sona-san, we're here for Naruto's schedule," Riko said with a nervous glance, glad that no one had decided to lift their heads up from the mass amounts of paperwork.

Sona Sitri was a beautiful young woman with a pair of red rimmed glasses; she seemed to have an aura of ice around her that none would dare to enter. In truth Sona was a devil of the 72 pillars and the heiress of the Sitri Clan, her older sister Serafall was one of the Four Maous (an overseer of hell) so the heiress part fell onto her. In actuality being an heiress is not a good thing you usually had to get married to some jackass from another pillar, she actually beat her fiancé in a chest match, but that hadn't stopped the girl from still trying to this day.

But back to the story.

"Ah here we go Naruto Uzumaki, you share the same periods with your sister. You shall be given your uniform during class," Sona said still not looking up from her paperwork, but the other members of the council/peerage looked up and saw the first male seen outside of a textbook standing next to the shy Yuuki also called Usagi behind her back due to her skittish nature.

"It's very nice to meet you Sona-chan," Naruto said with a quick bow before he and his sister began walking off to class. Sona's head snapped up and watched the Naruto and Riko walk out the door. Sona slumped into her chair with a strange expression across her face before she reached into her pocket and clutched something in her pocket. 'Where have I seen him before?'

**-A few minutes later-**

"So Riko-chan is it alright if I meet your friends?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. Riko just giggled and patted the top of Naruto's head before she nodded.

"NARUTO!" someone shouted from down the hall as a black blur knocked students down and raced towards Naruto extremely fast. Naruto simply stepped to the left causing whatever was racing in the hallway to crash into the wall.

"Hello Momoyo," Naruto said before two pairs of hands began groping his chest. The culprits were a dirty blonde hair with short curls and a lecherous grin across her face and a black haired girl with large pigtails and a pair of spiral glasses. Along with those two were the pure Haruna Sairenji, the sweet Asia Argento, and the gentle Orihime. Haruna was a shy girl with short purple hair and green eyes with a nice figure while Asia was a blonde with green eyes on the clumsy side with a nicely developed figure. Orihime was an airhead that had long orange and very curvaceous figure.

"Ano, it's very nice to meet you," Naruto said with a polite bow. "My name is Naruto Yuuki, it's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of Riko-chan for all these years," he said with a large smile across his face.

"So this is your older brother Riko-chan?" Riko asked as she walked around him surveying every part of his body. "Well I must admit you have a mighty fine brother."

Riko blushed at seeing her brother being molested, but the male Yuuki simply didn't care. It made sense since Ringo liked to grope girls after being in the modeling business for so many years and when she met Naruto Ringo instantly wanted to get him an outfit that would look good on him, so she could see how he wouldn't react to the groping. "Risa, Mio get off my brother!"

"Oh is that jealousy I hear in your voice," Risa asked with a devious smirk, "Looks like someone is a brocon," she grinned when Riko turned an even brighter shade of red.

Naruto piped up and stared at Riko with a curios expression across his face, "Riko-chan what's a brocon?"

'Oh Kami,' Riko thought and before she could stop Risa from explaining to Naruto what exactly a brocon was, an evil chuckle rang throughout the hall. The chuckle belonged to one Momoyo; Momoyo Kawakami was a beautiful and powerful teenager with red eyes and a bountiful bosom that rivaled that of Akeno Himejima.

There was only thing wrong with her she was somewhat insane and had an obsession with fighting, defeating and maybe even raping Naruto. Her click of friends/family were currently all in detention for getting into a fight with a rival gang leaving Momoyo unrestrained.

"Oh Naruto, do you wanna play?" she asked with childlike innocence before she charged Naruto again, but this time she charged him much faster than before. Naruto couldn't dodge this one and was fully speared in the gut by Momoyo. After a quick tussle Momoyo was straddling Naruto with her face mere centimeters from his face, "Looks like I win this fight Naruto, now for my reward." But the only thing she kissed was air and then felt Naruto wrap his arms around Momoyo's toned stomach.

"Not this time Momoyo," he said with his fox like grin he pulled her into a German suplex or would have if the bell didn't start ringing. Naruto shrugged before he walked over to Riko and headed to class. A few minutes later Momoyo was the only one standing in the hallway with a massive blush on her face.

**-Later in gym-**

"All right class let's begin today's…class…class!" the gym teacher a blonde haired woman by the name of Daidoji yelled as her students crowded around in a particular spot, she growled before she began shoving some of the students out of the way to get a better look at what was going on and her jaw hit the floor.

Naruto Yuuki was helping his sister Riko stretch her legs in a very sensual manner, getting many minds to go straight to the gutter. Riko was heavily blushing at the position the two siblings were in, while Naruto had a small smile across his face as he stretched out his sister. (And not in the perverted way)

"Alright get back to your stretching!" the teacher yelled getting the bystanders to start their own stretching while still staring at the two siblings. She held her red eyed gaze on said students before blowing her whistle and telling them all to get ready for an endurance test in running. "Now the person who lasts the longest won't have to run tomorrow. On your mark… get… set…GO!" she ordered as the students took off.

**-An hour later-**

Un-fucking believable…it shouldn't be possible…the new student had been running for the past hour, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't even look remotely tired or out of breath, he was just breathing a bit heavier and barely breaking a sweat. His jacket was open and the small amount of sweat had made his shirt a tad bit wet giving a fairly good view of his figure.

"Just what kind of monster is your brother Yuuki?" the coach asked Riko who wasn't surprised at all by this. Riko sighed as her brother continued to run, "A very long lasting one," she muttered under her breath.

"Ara are we done?" Naruto asked as he jogged back up next to his younger sister. The coach dumbly nodded before the lunch bell rang across the school, the blonde cheered before he picked his sister up bridle style and racing off to go get changed. About a minute later a feminine cry rang across the campus followed by a soft ara. Unknown to the two they were being watched by multiple female students with their own thoughts running through their heads.

**-Lunch-**

"I can't believe you did that," Riko muttered holding her head in her hands causing her brother to tilt his head to the side.

"What's wrong, we always changed in front of each other?" Naruto replied before eating the bento Mikan made for him this morning. Riko slammed her hands on the table, "Because we haven't done that since we were six!" she said as she turned away so she didn't have to look him in the eye. Despite the many years they've lived in the same house, she never got used to him being naked, and neither did Mikan.

Naruto shrugged before Shiyuki slipped her head out of his sleeve took a bite of Naruto's food and quickly slipped back into his sleeve. Riko's friends soon joined the siblings and began making small conversations until Asia asked a question, "Ano Naruto-san are you and Riko-chan related?"

"Nope," he replied, "Why are you asking Asia-chan?" The former nun blushed at the affectionate suffix before pointing out his hair and saying that it was very unique. "Thank you for the compliment Asia-chan," he said with a bright smile that lit up the room causing the girls in the lunch room to blush before returning to their own conversations while keeping an eye on the blonde male especially a pair of purple eyes that looked at him with complete and utter lust.

From a nearby window a red haired girl with bluish green eyes looked down at the small group with interest in her eyes. Her body was more developed than most her age and her eyes sparked with curiosity and a hidden intelligence that would one day She was one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory Clan, user of the Power of Destruction, little sister of one of the most powerful Maou's in existence and one of the most desired people in the entire town. Next to her was an equally beautiful black haired girl with purple eyes who wore her in a ponytail, she was the other Great Lady of Kuoh Academy, Akeno Himejima. Akeno was a devil and fallen angel hybrid that hated her fallen angel side because of the actions from her fallen angel mother.

"Do you see that Akeno?" Rias asked as she watched her Bishop interact with her friends and the new student. The Nadeshiko gave a quite nod to Rias's question, but kept her eyes solely focused on Naruto and that warm smile he currently had on his face. She liked that smile and she also wanted to break it, just the thought of him being the M to her S made him all the more interesting, it helped he also happened to be extremely attractive.

"-tial," Rias finished only to notice that Akeno wasn't paying attention. She let out a sigh before snapping her fingers in front of her Queen's face knocking her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Ara what is it Buchou?"

"I asked if you could get a reading on his magical potential?" the Rune haired princess asked, it would be very beneficial to not only her peerage, but the whole devil faction if she could get him to join her side and it looked like her adorable Bishop made an impact on the blue eyed boy.

Akeno gave a quick nod before releasing a small wave of energy. This was a technique similar to a dolphin's echolocation except for the fact that this version could also gauge someone's magic level as well. Her eyes snapped open in something similar to confusion, "I can feel something from Yuuki-kun, but I can't get an accurate reading on it. It feels like a whirlpool of different energies all converging into a single body," Akeno explained as Rias lightly frowned at hearing the new information unknowingly showing the exact same expression as Sona who was having a similar conversation with her own queen Tsubaki.

"Asia-chan!" a new voice called out getting the group's attention before someone's hands began groping Asia's breasts from behind causing the blonde nun to cry out in surprise. The groper was none other than Rias Gremory's pawn Isamu Hyoudou, she had spiky brown hair that became straighter as it ended at the back of her back. Her brown eyes sparkled with power of the pervert as she continued to grope the nun. Where had he seen this before? Naruto wondered before a similar cry came from his left side to see Risa grope his sister's crush Haruna.

"…Girls are weird," he muttered as he returned to his food before he had to duck an incoming blue/purple missile which was quickly followed by a black missile, "Hi Miyako-chan, Momoyo-chan." He was soon hugged from behind by the blue haired Miyako Shiina who gazed at him with heart filled purple eyes. Miyako was an affectionate girl that was completely head over heels for the blonde, in her blue hair was a six stared white flour that was given to her by her crush and was her favorite gift, next to her bows and arrows and her little robot helper.

Miyako wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck much to Riko's ire and rubs their cheeks together, "Naruto-kun you came all the way here to see me!" she said before she was pulled off by his irate sister. For some odd reason his sister seemed to have an intense dislike for Miyako, it might have been because of the incident when they were all children.

Miyako had clung to Naruto after he protected her from a stray dog and ever since then she's been on him like white on rice, she had taken almost every opportunity to be seduce him. It didn't work with him being denser than a wall made of titanium, but that didn't stop her from trying. Riko didn't like Miyako because she constantly watched him from afar and Miyako always felt cold to her. Miyako's attitude and personality were fine, but her aura just radiated a cold feeling.

It had absolutely nothing to do with Miyako stealing a kiss from Naruto, she wasn't jealous whatsoever nope not even a little bit.

Isamu looked at Naruto with glazed eyes before she returned to groping Asia or would have if the shy nun hadn't taken the opportunity to hide behind the silvery haired blonde. Isamu gave a cute pout, well it would have been cute image if wasn't for the groping motions she was making with her hands, "Sorry Asia, but it's just that you have wonderful oppai and they're just so hard to resist fondling. I just lose myself sometimes whenever I look at them."

"Shameless!" a black haired girl said from behind the group. The girl had long black hair that promptly fell to her rump while her yellow/ golden eyes glared at Risa and Isamu with a very angry expression on her face. This was Yui Kotegawa the class representative and the proclaimed enemy of anything that could be regarded as shameless. "That kind of attitude shall not be tolerated in a school environment!" she scolded before Risa turned her groping onto Yui getting the girl to cry out in distress.

The blonde nun eeped before ducking back behind Naruto. The blonde chuckled before his eyes widened before he looked up towards a window, he locked eyes with a pair of greenish blue eyes and a pair of purple eyes. The greenish blue eyes belonged to a beautiful girl with long red hair a very shapely and curvaceous figure, while the pair of purple eyes belonged to an equally beautiful and curvaceous girl with black hair who wore it in a high ponytail.

He held their gaze for a moment before he felt Shiyuki slapped him upside the head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the snake before he gave the two in the window a small wave before returning to his lunch.

"Interesting."

"Ne Naruto-san can I have some of your food?" Orihime drooled at his food which consisted of a miso soup bowl ramen with pork and a few rice balls on the side. Naruto gave a small laugh and gave her the green light. A moment later his food was gone and Orihime had a satisfied smile on her face. "Delicious."

Naruto once again gave her another chuckle when she let out a small burp.

**-Break-**

On the way to his next class he nearly bumped into a small white haired girl with golden eyes and an expression that gave way to the word monotone. So seeing a way to make a new friend he introduced himself, "Hello I'm Naruto Yuuki, what's your name?"

The white haired girl looked up at him and muttered, "Koneko Toujo."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave her a curios stare, "You're not a very emotional person are you Koneko-chan?" he asked. The silver girl nodded in response getting him to lightly smile, "That's fine everyone shows their emotion in their own way."

Naruto pet Koneko on the head like he did with Mikan. Koneko's eyes widened just a hint as she sniffed the air. As soon as Naruto left she punched the wall and glared in his general direction, she growled in a quite tone, "He smells like Kuroka."

**-Break-**

Naruto's next class was math. He helped Riko with her school work multiple times to the point where it only gave him a little bit of trouble. The blonde peeked over his shoulder a little and blue eyes met slit red eyes. The owner of the red eyes was a very alluring silver haired girl who had a figure that could make a few girls openly drool.

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the blonde haired boy. However instead of fear or glaring back at the red eyed girl Naruto gave a simple smile before turning back towards the lesson. Red eyes narrowed even further before dismissing the blonde as a threat as he had no supernatural presence whatsoever.

Naruto inwardly chuckled as Shiyuki squirmed around in his shirt. The white snake slipped out of his shirt with just her head showing and peered at Naruto with big silver eyes, said blonde rubbed the snake on her head, 'I can't feel a lot of love in this city bar a few people,' he thought with a light frown on his face. He turned his gaze to a rather plain girl with long brown hair, brown hair and a small hint of freckles on her face. Naruto picked up on the smells around and noted the scents of at least four other types of creatures on her, 'Or maybe there's more love than I thought.'

**-A few hours later-**

"So how was your first day of school?" Riko asked her adopted brother.

Naruto gave a small frown, "It was sort of boring. How can you stand an entire five days of this?" he asked causing her to giggle. "Glad you find this funny Riko-chan," Naruto gained a devious glint in his eyes before he poked her sides getting her to release a loud eep in response.

"Baka," she muttered and gave him a light glare.

Naruto hugged her with one arm before kissing her cheek, "You know you love me," he said, ignorant to the blush on her face.

"Unfortunately," she said getting him to face fault into the sidewalk.

"You're so cruel Riko-chan, perhaps Mikan-chan will appreciate my affections," he lamented.

Riko inwardly growled, 'You're such a baka, Naruto-kun. You're so oblivious to everyone's feelings that it's just plain mean,' she thought as she and Naruto finally arrived at Mikan's school where the brown haired girl was waiting patiently.

"You're late," Mikan huffed and turned away from her elder siblings. She eeped aloud when her brother once again kissed her forehead before lifting her so she could sit on his shoulders. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!"

Naruto gave a small pout, "Aw come on, you used to love riding on your brother's shoulders when we were younger. In my eyes you're still the same adorable spoiled little girl that dragged both of her older siblings onto the same bed with her when there was a thunderstorm outside," he said causing her to blush. It was true when they were younger Mikan always woke up her elder sister before both of them went to Naruto's room and promptly fell asleep on either side of him.

"S-shut up," Mikan sputtered before she noticed all the stares she was getting from other people on the street. She inwardly growled at all the girls gawking at her brother, some were girls her own age, some were Riko's age and there even a few that were her mother's age, it's like they've never seen a boy before. "Just take us home." Naruto just gave her his usually cheeky smile and nodded before the Yuukis left her school to go back home.

It took everything Riko and Mikan had not to say anything about all the other females leering at their brother and the comments about how adorable he was when kidding around with Mikan. So they settled for clinging to Naruto instead, Riko grabbed her brother's arm while Mikan continued to ride on his shoulders.

**-That night-**

"Are you sure you don't want to take a bath right now?" Naruto asked his sisters while they blushed profusely at his state of clothing which wasn't anything more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Y-yes now go hurry up and take a bath!" Mikan sputtered as she attempted to push her brother out of the living room while at the same time feeling her brother's stomach. Riko's eyes were locked dead center on his well-toned stomach as her face matched the color of a fire truck.

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. He shrugged before walking back towards the bathroom, "I don't see the big deal, I mean we did all used to bathe together when we were kids. What's changed since then?" he asked himself as he started the bath water. Both of his sisters were extremely nervous around him around the time they hit puberty. The only person that would even bathe with him anymore was Shiyuki and she would usually snap at him when he tried to get in the bath.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed in the warm water. The blonde reached for the soap only to feel something soft and squishy instead, on instinct he gave the object in his hand a quick squeeze getting a moan in response. His eyes snapped open and happened to see one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had long pink hair that flowed down to her bottom, emerald green eyes that were filled with mischievous intent and happiness and a long black tail that swayed from side to side…and she was naked. Bonus and it wasn't even his birthday.

"Hi," the pinkette said as she gave him a warm smile before her eyes widened. She grabbed his face and began turning it from side to side like she looking for something, and a moment later she reached down and grabbed his package getting him to jump out the tub and away from the pinkette. The green eyed bombshell tilted her head to the side, "Are you a male?" Her mother had told her many stories about the times when males were still around and all the stupid things they did to try and impress females.

Naruto nodded a bit wearily, it wasn't everyday a pretty girl such as this appears naked in your bathroom nor do they grab your junk either. "Hai, I'm Naruto Yuuki. Who are you? You're not human are you?" he asked while his eyes stayed locked on the black tail.

"I'm Lala Satan Deviluke and I'm an alien," she cheered and twirled around making him laugh a little at her child like nature before he remembered she was naked. Naruto gave her a spare towel that she wrapped around her body before doing the same to himself. "How am I gonna explain this to Riko and Mikan?"

**-Break-**

Mikan gave a loud sigh as she rubbed her temples, "So you're telling me that this girl just appeared in the bathtub completely naked?" she asked getting Naruto and Lala to nod in unison. The youngest of the Yuuki siblings let out another sigh, out of every bathtub in the world this pink haired girl had to appear in their bathtub while her older brother was taking a bath. "Just perfect."

Riko was simply smiling, but if you looked inside her mind you could've heard mass amounts of swearing. She would never admit it to anybody but Mikan that despite liking Haruna she also was a classic closet bro-con. Her eye twitched as she watched Lala put her hand over Naruto's and she seemed to become even more joyful, and of course her brother didn't even notice.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "So is it okay for Lala to stay here for a little while?"

"And why does she need a place to stay? Can't she stay in her…spaceship?" Riko asked making air quotes with her fingers when saying the word spaceship.

"Nope!" Lala said making an X shape with her arms and shook her from side to side, "I can never go back home."

"And why not?" Mikan asked before a small doll like robot with a round head, swirls for eyes and swirls on its finger tips flew through the open window.

"Lala-sama I've finally found you!" the robot said as it circled around like Lala's head.

"Peke! I'm glad that you are okay…wait were you followed?" Lala asked making the robot shake its head. "Great, could you transform please?" she asked as getting up from the couch and letting the towel fall to the ground leaving her once again naked. The white robot changed into a light that wrapped around the green eyed pinkette. Once the light died down Lala was dressed in a strange shite outfit with a large white hat that had the same swirl design.

"Much better," Lala said as she once again gave a little twirl. She turned towards Naruto and leaned down a little, "So how do I look?"

About five minutes later the door was kicked down and two women in black suits wearing black shades ran into the house. Lala clenched her fist before she grabbed her hat and shook it wildly, "I thought I told you to make sure you weren't followed!"

"S-sorry Lala-sama!" Peke apologized as the two women in suits drew closer until Naruto literally drop kicked them out the house and into the yard.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and the bones in his neck, "Riko, Mikan can you take Lala to someplace safe while I 'indulge' myself a little," Naruto stated while Shiyuki coiled around his arm. Riko and Mikan paled a little before the orange haired Yuuki grabbed Lala's arm and ran out the house faster than you could say 'Wombat.'

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Do you think we've gone far enough?" Mikan asked with a deadpan expression as the three wandered the woods a little ways away from the park. Her elder sister had the decency o scratch the back of her head and laugh nervously before a more evil chuckle rang out from nearby.

**"****My, my, my what has sssslithered into my forest today?" **a voice hissed from behind the three. The three turned to find one of the strangest creatures they had ever seen, the creature's upper half was black haired naked woman with scales covering her arms, stomach and back while her hands were pointed and looked like they could slice through steel. The lower half of the woman was the lower end of a black snake. Mikan screamed as she watched the Yoma coil her body around the three.

A proverbial light bulb turned on in Lala's head, "I know what you are!"

The creature raised an eyebrow over slit yellow eyes, **"Do you now?"**

Lala rapidly nodded her head, "I remember from the lessons that Earth had creatures called Yokai that looked part human and part animal but were a different species all together. The Yokai that looked part human and part snake were called Lamia."

The snake woman gave the pink haired alien a simple glance before letting out a chuckle that would haunt Mikan and Riko for the rest of their lives, **"Wrong child I'm no Lamia, you sssee I'm what you call a Yoma. Yoma are much deadlier than a pathetic Lamia and you three sshhall be my dinner except for the little one, ssshe'll be my dessert!" **the Yoma said with a hiss as she licked her lips getting Riko to move in front of her little sister and glare at the snake woman. The Yoma gave a small chuckle at this before she lunged at the trio with extended open jaws.

**-About Five Minutes beforehand-**

"So we're dealing with another stray devil Buchou?" Isamu asked while she and the other members of Gremory Peerage trekked through the same forest.

The redheaded devil gave a negative shake of the head, "No, we're dealing with a rather voracious Yoma known as Ophiuca." Seeing her Pawn give her a questionable look she decided to continue, "Yoma are like demonized Yokai who eat humans. Their ferocious beasts and care little for other creatures including other Yoma, they can range from any size to any form."

A moment later a scream rang across the forest causing Rias and peerage to snap their heads towards the source. Without another word the group sped through the forest to find the Yuuki girls and a strange pink haired girl that had Isamu drooling at her oppai. Ophiuca lunged at the three but before they could even move a blonde blur intercepted the Yoma.

**-Back to the present-**

"I thought I said to take Lala and get to someplace safe," Naruto said before he kicked Ophiuca back into the forest. The white snake gave a violent hiss at the Yoma as it slithered back into view with a bit of blood running down the side of her mouth and a bruise on her cheek.

**"****How daaare you mar my beautiful my beautiful face!" **Ohpiuca hissed as her jaws unhinged and yelled at the nonchalant blonde, **"I will kill you!"** She lunged at the blonde who slid under the incoming Yoma.

Naruto gave a rather dark grin, "Shiyuki let's go a little wild. It has been a while since I've been able cut loose."

**"****Die human!"**

"Shiyuki let's go, **Mischievous Kitsune!**" the blonde Yuuki said as the crystal around his neck glowed as his form into something different. A burst of yoki exploded from his very being, the yoki was powerful enough to send a wave of energy that washed over the entire city. Several spiritually aware beings to go on high alert while one in particular gave a feral smirk.

When the Yokai died down it was revealed that the snake Yoma was halted by three blonde fox tails with a silver stripe down the middle with a pair of fox ears on top of his head. One tail was wrapped around her neck while the other two were restraining the Yoma by her arms.

Asia shivered at the nearby yokai washing over her, "B-Buchou w-what is that?" she asked as the other members of the peerage were in a much better condition. Isamu had already summoned her **Boosted Gear **while the blonde knight Kiba gripped her blade and Akeno and Rias were on edge. The only odd reaction was Koneko who's eyes became slits and she gave out a slight hiss.

Naruto gave a simple laugh which showed slightly enlarged fangs which was followed by the snicker of the white fox on his shoulder. "Shiyuki go keep Riko, Mikan and Lala company this snake is all mine," he said as he flung the Yoma into a tree, Shiyuki jumped off his shoulder and landed near the Yuuki sisters.

**"****I will devour your sssoul!" **Ophiuca yelled as she charged towards Naruto.

Naruto gave a mocking sort of smile, "I'm not so sure about that, my soul just might be too hot for you to handle." He immediately had to dodge the Yoma's incoming attempts to take off her head with her razor sharp claws and her tail. The blonde dodged the incoming attacks by a hair which was easy to do since the Yoma was so enraged.

**"****Why won't you die?!"**

"Because your aim sucks," the blonde replied with a straight face before his tails once again ensnared the Yoma around her own tail, binded her arms behind her back and around her neck. "Now are you going to place nice?" he asked with a completely innocent expression. His question was answered with a rather loud and feral hiss. Naruto led out a rather sad sigh and shrugged his shoulders before tossing the Yoma into the air, "Such a disappointing answer."

Rias had to stifle a gasp as she watched the blonde gather yoki in the palm of his head that was stabilized by his three tails. Black and red particles along with blue and white particles began surrounding him before converging into a single ball of pure grey and purple orb of yoki. "I'll see you in the next life."

Naruto tossed the orb lazily to meet Ophiuca as she fell to the earth, while muttering the attacks name, **"Imari." **For a moment nothing happened before the orb expanded to the size of a large apartment and engulfed the snake Yoma. A few minutes later the orb dissipated into nothingness leaving nothing left of Ophuica.

The blonde let out a breath before his fox features vanished and Shiyuki reverted back into her original white snake form. He began cracking his neck as he walked back towards his sisters and Lala. Riko and Mikan instantly hugged their older brother while the pinkette's hair shadowed her own eyes, she looked up and Naruto was completely caught off guard by the look in her eyes.

Green eyes were filled with stars and complete and utter awe as she moved faster than humanly possible, "I-I've never seen a human do all that before, just what are you Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto could feel Riko and Mikan twitch at the affectionate suffix before he gave a cheeky smile that Lala blushing.

"Lala-chan I'm what you'd call one of a kind."

Mikan's eye twitched, "That's a crappy one liner," she said as her brother face faulted into the ground with a raincloud over his head.

**STORY END**

**I'm finally done with this story, I've rewritten and edited this story about 6 or 7 times. One was Naruto going to Yokai Academy with devils, angels, fallen angels and just about every character in High School DxD and about 3 other anime along with Rosario Vampire.**

**Omake- What happened to Lala's Guards?**

"Hey are we going to fight or what?" Naruto asked while the two women in suits began taking pictures with what he assumed to be cameras. This had been going on for the pass few minutes and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

One of the women made a twirling motion with her finger like his mother used to do when she used him for modeling. Deciding to humor the two he turned around slowly while the sounds of clicking increased.

What Naruto didn't know was that this little photo-shoot was being broadcast directly to the Devilukean mother ship. And who just happened to see this? Just the Empress of the universe, her wife and their other two daughters Nana and Momo.

The other woman got a bit more a bold and fired a laser at Naruto's back who was still turned around. This laser had disintegrative capabilities that had only affected people's clothing, which means Naruto was now only clad in his black shorts and his blue crystal necklace.

Momo and her black haired mother gained a slight nosebleed while Nana and her pink haired mother gained cherry red blushes on their faces. Lala's guards even recorded the fight getting her black haired mother to gain a wicked idea.

The Empress of the universe let out a slightly perverted giggle as she hatched a plan so crazy it just might work.

**Thank you for reading and tune in next time. Naruto isn't a Kitsune like Yasaka 'technically'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of a Kind**

**Welcome to One of a Kind chapter 2: A talk with the Red, the Silver and the Pink**

**In this chapter you get to see another one of Naruto's transformations, a little explanation about and a few more surprises and characters. In this chapter you get to see Naruto's powers and him messing with just a few more characters. As well as the introduction of a familiar character from a very 'special' type of clan.**

**Disclaimer: storm eve doesn't own any of these characters or any of these anime. **

**-Unknown Location-**

Multiple different colored lights hovered over different styled thrones in a completely white room void of everything except the thrones a large floating orb in the middle of the room.

"Can we get this meeting started already?" a light orange light asked lazily female tone as it hovered over a throne decorated with cups and rice.

The orange light's question was answered by an orb that could only be described as pure light and almost impossible to look at with a regal yet kind tone, "Not yet, we're still waiting for a couple people." This orb's throne was decorated with feathers and a multitude of bright stars.

A floating pink orb moaned in boredom as it floated over a really pink throne, "But it's so boring, can we at least have some 'fun'?" the pink orb asked with an underlining and sexy tone getting the white light to groan in response, but before it could reprimand the other orb two more orbs appeared in the white room.

One light was colored yellow and had a throne with strange wings decorating it. The other orb was white with black and red markings and its throne was multicolored with green, red and even pink.

"Nice to for you to join us," the light orb said with a slightly annoyed tone.

The yellow orb giggled like a child in response, "Don't be such a stickler. We were busy taking care of some private business and making some preparations." The orb sounded like a young girl barely going into her teen years.

"Oh?" the pink orb asked and if you could see the orb's face you could imagine a raised eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our little lover would it? You know ever since that incident we're not allowed to directly interfere." The orb of light glowed a bit dimmer and sank into its throne.

The white orb gave a melodious laugh, "True, but we all know that each other is preparing their own warriors for the upcoming war." The other orbs tensed for a moment before they returned to their normal positions and demeanors. "We're also going to have to prepare our little lover sometime in the future so that the champion of the other deities won't take him over."

The orange orb gave a slight snicker, "I'm not even worried about that little one, the other champion doesn't know what to believe and despite her power I believe our champion is the better candidate. What I'm worried about is the alien."

The pink orb giggled, "Don't be that girl is still trying to convince herself that she can have our little lover protector her forever. Plus I think she's adorable, did you see those eyes yesterday?"

**-The Yuuki Household- **

The sun was rising for a new day after the events of Lala's appearance at the Yuuki's home and her subsequent stay. The sun peeked into the youngest of the Yuuki trio's room and woke the brown haired girl within a few moments. The brown haired Yuuki gave a wide yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After a quick stretch she left her room and woke up her elder sister who's room was right next door to her own. Riko stretched out in a similar manner as her sister, but since her figure was more developed her stretching was a bit more provocative than her own.

"Riko-chan can you go wake up Naruto-niichan? It's his turn to make breakfast," Mikan said still half asleep while her sister who was in a similar state nodded lazily. Mikan left for the living room which housed the television that she always watched when Naruto cooked, but as soon as she turned the TV on she thought she heard something snap.

A few moments later she watched as her niichan run down the stairs and into the kitchen dressed in a pair of boxers and an orange t-shirt which was odd since he usually slept in the buff. Riko came down the stairs with a noticeable twitch in her eye while Lala was as carefree as usual. Mikan dreaded but asked anyway, "What happened?" Her elder sister gave an aggravated sigh in response.

**-Flashback-**

It was a normal day, a normal morning and it would have been a normal wake up call for Riko. She would wake up her brother like a good sister, he would flash her like normal and then the day would continue. So when she opened up the door to his room she definitely didn't expect to see her nude brother in bed with an equally nude Lala Deviluke with his arm in between her bosom.

"…" Riko's thought process immediately stopped as she her thought went straight to the gutter and assumed that Lala had taken advantage of 'her' sleeping Naruto. The orange haired Yuuki tried to control the anger she felt. Her control was squashed a moment later when she saw Lala snuggle into her brother's chest or more specifically a spot on his chest that Riko designated as her own. A loud snap was heard and a moment later a heavy pressure descended on the two naked teens.

Feeling the pressure Naruto reacted and jumped out the bed like a cat and waking Lala at the same time. The ditzy pinkette rubbed her eyes and looked around Naruto's room for her warm pillow. Naruto and Lala looked at one another promptly blushed at the others lack of clothing. A cough from the still ticked off sister drew their attention.

"Naruto-kun~" Riko chimed with an innocent expression on her face and a dark aura radiating behind her as Naruto paled dramatically. "Were you being a naughty boy last night?" she sang as the blonde rapidly shook his head from side to side.

"No! Naruto is a good boy!" the blonde replied. The last time his sister used that tone bad things happened that scared him to this day.

"Then you better go make breakfast~" she sang before the blonde threw on some clothes and sped pass Riko and downstairs into the kitchen at the speed of light. And now that he was gone she could turn her attention to the pink haired airhead. Lala tilted her head to the side before she stretched her limbs revealing her developed assets making Riko feel a bit conscious at her own. "I'm going to ask you once; did you have sex with my brother?"

"…What's sex?" the pinkette tilted her head to the side.

**-Flashback end-**

"Wait so now we have two people in this house with stripping tendencies?" Mikan asked as she watched Lala (who was now dressed in one of her brothers t-shirts and a pair of Riko's panties) play with Shiyuki who seemed to enjoy the pinkette's presence.

"Yep," a moment later Naruto called all three of them in for breakfast not that he needed to the heavenly smell was enough to draw them in anyway. Naruto now had an orange apron that Ringo had bought him. Lala openly drooled at the food laid out for them while Riko and Mikan could better control their saliva as they've grown accustomed to Naruto preparing food. Today's breakfast consisted of Onigiri, Pancakes, Rice Balls, Eggs and even American Style French Toast.

The two Yuuki's and Shiyuki dug into their food with gusto while Lala took a hesitant bite to begin. The green eyed girl stifled a moan before she matched Riko's and Mikan's pace in eating their food while Naruto looked on with a soft smile.

"So Lala where are you from exactly?"

Lala gave a bright smile towards Naruto, "I'm from the planet known as Deviluke, it's really far from Earth and it's much more developed. It's a lovely place and it rules the entire universe, Mama and Mother makes sure of that."

"Mama?"

"Hai," Peke said as she finished charging. "Lala-sama's Mama is the empress of the universe, Lucione Gid Deviluke (I could not think of a name for a female Gid so I used her middle name) while her Mother is Sephie Michaela Deviluke the overseer of the empire. Lucione-sama is the strongest in the universe and the muscle while Sephie-sama is the keeps the peace and is the brains. Together they rule the universe as the strongest married couple in this universe."

"Wait so you're saying Lala's a princess?" the blonde pointed at Lala who had was munching on a pancake. Lala gave a wide smile towards the three before returning to her breakfast.

The clothing robot nodded before continuing, "Yes Lala's the oldest of three, and the next in line to rule the universe, provided she can find a mate before her siblings do." The pinkette glared at Peke for revealing a rather sore subject for her as of late.

"Does that mean there are other males like Naruto out there?" Riko said as she looked at her brother.

The small robot crossed her arms and scrunched her swirly shaped eyes, "My database shows that no males have ever been recorded alive besides on any planet under the Devilukean Empire. All of Lala-sama's suitors are female and breed in the same way you earthlings do."

A knock was heard at the door getting the small group's attention. Naruto wiped his hands on his apron, before opening the front door. His eyes widened when saw exactly what the person was wearing.

The outfit was actually armor that looked like it belonged in a video game. It was a dark grey with red orbs on the shoulder and looked rather demonic in its appearance. The woman wearing it however was rather pretty and seemed to pull off the look. She had long silver hair, blue eyes and was taller than he was so he had to look up. Her face was heart shaped and a bit androgynous making her seem more of a tomboy. Naruto's eyes lingered on her rather ample chest for a less than a second before meeting her eyes and asking, "Hello can I help you?"

The armored woman gave Naruto a look over before speaking, "Yes have you seen a pink haired girl with green eyes by chance?"

"You mean Lala?"

"Yes!"

"Can't say I have," Naruto replied.

"I could have sworn the tracker told me she was at this location," the armored woman said as she checked a small device that was beeping erratically.

The blonde snapped his fingers, "Well this city does have a rather large magnetic covering it. Try checking downtown or the police station; someone might've seen her there."

The silver haired woman nodded her head, "Thank you I'll go search immedia-" she was interrupted by a small ringing from the device on wrist that acted as a cellphone. "Excuse me I must take this, thank you for your help. Hello empress." Naruto closed the door after a small wave before walking back towards the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing to worry about Mikan-chan, it was an armored lady looking for Lala-chan but I sent her downtown," the Yuuki explained seeing Lala straighten her back before his own back straightened his back and his eyes widened for a split second. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Naruto left the kitchen Lala gave a light giggle, "Ne Riko-chan, how strong is Naruto?"

The orange haired Yuuki shrugged, "Naruto's one of the strongest people we know. He's beaten Momoyo-senpai before and she can level a building with a couple of punches." Mikan narrowed her eyes as Lala gained a mischievous glint in her eye. It would do well for her to watch this new girl or else she might take advantage of her Onii-sama, everything would be fine as long as they didn't kiss or anything.

CRASH

"You lied to me!"

"Maybe."

CRASH

"Why would you lie?! You don't even know me!"

"I thought it would be funny."

"WHAT?! Do you know how much crap I had to go through to get here?! I was chased by a dog, hit by a mechanical beast and was chased by the same damn dog again!"

"And it was."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop!"

CRASH

"Should we help him?" Peke asked while Riko and Lala looked into the living room a bit worryingly.

Mikan shook, "Nah he'll be fine."

BANG CRASH

"You son of a whore! Stop dodging and take your punishment!"

"I resent that my mother told me I was born from a tree," Riko could imagine a rather smug look on his face.

"…Are you high?"

"Maybe."

CRASH

"Why won't you stand still and let me kill you?!" the woman said as she continued to try and dismember Naruto with her blade only for him to dodge in an overexaggerated manner. 'Why is he so hard to hit?! I've never had this much trouble with an opponent let alone a human!'

The blond jumped back and gave a wide grin, "Because that wouldn't be any fun." The female warrior gave a loud growl before she charged the blonde once again. "It's fun to antagonize people!" No one ever said that the last male in the universe was a stable one.

WHACK

"I'm sorry about that," Mikan said holding her signature frying pan as her brother's head was smoking with a large bruise forming. "He tends to get excited when he hasn't had anyone to torture for a good week."

"Ah that's…okay," the woman said as she stared at the defeated form of a formidable opponent. Said opponent hopped off the floor and brushed off his clothing like he wasn't hit in the head by a frying pan. Naruto stared at Mikan fiercely for a moment before patting her head, "You're lucky that I love you Mikan-chan," he said pecking her on the forehead getting his sister lightly blush before she stomped back to the kitchen embarrassed.

Naruto let out a small chuckle, it was so much fun to draw a reaction out of her. Now if only he could figure out why she blushed whenever he did that. The blonde turned towards the armored woman and held out a hand, "Naruto Yuuki."

Wearily the woman stuck out her own hand and shook Naruto's, "You may call me Zastina. Now where is Lala-sama?"

"In the kitchen eating breakfast, would you like to join us?" Naruto asked unknowingly giving her a charming smile.

The swordswoman hestitated to say yes, especially after smelling something wonderful from the kitchen. "No! I must bring Lala-sama back home!" Zastina said before she had to dodge an extremely fast fork thrown from the kitchen. The pink haired princess stood in the frame of the door and gave her guard an adorable pout. "Lala-sama!"

"What do you want Zastina?" Lala asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"You must come home, the suitors are getting restless."

Lala rapidly shook her head from side to side, "No way! All of them can just go home and leave me alone, I don't want to marry any of them!"

"Lala-sama please be reasonable! You mothers are worried sick about you!" Zastina pleaded as she tried to get closer to the princess only for her to hide behind Naruto.

Lala puffed up her cheeks, "Then tell them I have found someone to marry!"

This statement caused time to temporarily slow down. Naruto raised an eyebrow while at the same time thinking about what to cook for dinner. Zastina's eyebrows raised a bit thinking it was a bluff, Mikan and Riko appeared in the doorstep while Shiyuki was shaking her head from side to side like she was saying, 'Oh no don't do it, don't you do it.'

"And who is this you speak of?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Several things happened after this statement was made. Multiple females had the urge to growl and or destroy anything related to the color pink. Zastina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped. Mikan tightned her grip on the frying pan harder turning her knuckles white. Riko's face set into a stony expression and she let out a little of killing intent. Shiyuki facepalmed with her tail and her owner looked at Lala with shock written across her face and an arm wedged between her breasts.

"What?!"

"I accepted his marriage proposal!" the princess said with a smirk on her face. Zastina's jaw dropped even further leaving an imprint in the ground.

Meanwhile Mikan's and Riko's hair covered their eyes. The youngest of the Yuuki's strengthed her grip on her frying pan to the point where the metal couldn't handle the strength of her feminie fury. Riko started letting out a more potent killing intent, "Marriage….Proposal?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, "I proposed?"

Lala frowned, "You don't remember what you did last night?" Lala asked with a pitiful/adorable expression on her face. If she was a puppy her ears would dropped to the sides of her head. "You were so cute and I felt so safe and warm in your arms." She said holding her cheeks while blushing, meanwhile Naruto's sisters were growing angrier and releasing more killing intent.

"I did?" the blonde asked while Shiyuki grabbed a bowl of popcorn and began munching.

Lala nodded and gave a cute pout, "You grabbed my breasts last night."

Zastina's eyes widened, "Is this true Naruto-san? It is a custom in Devilukean culture that grabbing the breasts of the female is considered to be a proposal of marriage."

Naruto held a thinking position for several seconds before he thought back to the bath yesterday and shrugged, "I guess I did," he said with a rather sheepish expression written across his face before he rubbed Lala's head, "But I cannot marry her."

Lala and Zastina snapped their heads to face Naruto before Lala frowned at him, "B-but why?" she asked with slightly teary eyes.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Because I don't love you silly, we just met after all. As cheesy as it sounds I like relationships that are committed to love, than to power or lust." He smile dropped once he saw Lala's saddened gaze gain a hint of curiosity.

"B-but I do love you!" Lala said only to get flicked in the head by Naruto who glaring at her with a rather angry gleam in his eye. No that's wrong it was anger it was more like he was disappointed with her.

"Wrong answer Lala," he said and the lack of 'chan' at the end of her name made her feel even worse inside. "You cannot use say you love me Lala because I don't think you know what love is for one not of your family. Do not use false love as an excuse for your family problems, because love is much more than that. It's a warm fuzzy feeling that changes over time, whether it turns into an unbearable heat or it turns into the feeling of a hole in your heart. You'll know love when you find that special person your heart will beat like a drum and your face will burn red, you'll stutter when you they give you a kind smile and be overjoyed when they accept your feelings."

"Love cannot be faked and neither can a true union," he said before noticing her sad expression. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own before giving her a heartwarming smile. "Tell ya what, Lala-chan I promise to help you in any way I can with your unwanted suitors, okay?"

The pinkette had a large blush across her face as her heart thumped in her chest, but before she could say anything Shiyuki interrupted by banging her tail on the table. The blonde silently swore before his snake jumped onto his shoulder and turning towards the swordswoman. "If it isn't too much to ask can you watch the house?"

"I-it would be my honor," Zastina said with a tissue in her hand as Lala just stood there like a statue. Naruto and his sisters left the house while the latter of the two still looked ready to maim something and glared at the pinkette, but they also couldn't help smiling at their brother's words.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Why did Mikan-chan kick me the shin?" Naruto asked limping through the classroom door.

Riko turned away from him and gave an audible huff, "Because you're an idiot Naruto-kun. A very lovable idiot," she sighed much to his confusion. She loved her brother dearly, but he was still worth all the trouble in her eyes. Her secret fantasy would have both her gentle Haruna and her flexible Naruto in the same bed, believe it.

"Excuse me Yuuki-san," a rather and gentle polite voice asked. Naruto turned to find a blonde haired girl looking as if she came out young lesbian girl's wet dream. The girl held her hands behind her back and talked with a tone similar to that of a butlers and it helped that she wore the version of the Kuoh Uniform with pants instead of the skirt. The girl had short, but groomed blonde hair and grey eyes filled with nothing but kindness.

'Beautiful,' he thought before the blonde gave a bow towards his fellow blonde which she mirrored, "Hello I'm Naruto Yuuki."

"I know Yuuki-san my name is Yuuko Kiba," the now named Yuuko replied.

Naruto tilted is head to the side, "Ano, please call me Naruto Yuuko-chan, no need for honorifics makes me feel a bit old."

"As you wish Naruto-san," Yuuko said with a small smile as Naruto gave her a pout at being called san. "Anyway will you please come to the Occult Research Club during lunch today it'll just be for a moment?"

Naruto pondered the thought for a moment, "I don't see any harm in it, I'll be there in a flash." A moment later he could've sworn he heard something like, 'You still suck at one-liners!' come from the direction of Mikan's school.

"I'll see you then Naruto-san," Yuuko said before walking out the classroom in a still dignified manner. Naruto gave a small smile in return before turning around to meet a slightly fuming Riko. Like usual the blonde tilted his head to the side and asked her what was wrong.

His orange haired sister gave him a glare before turning away with a pout, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Riko huffed before her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, "W-what're you doing?!"

Naruto gave a low and playful hum, "Just showing my Riko-chan a little love." His imoto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The orange haired Yuuki began sputtering, "Y-you're Riko-chan?" she asked getting an approving hum in response before her brother reluctantly released her due to History class starting much to her own ire.

During class another particular presence he hadn't felt yesterday drew his attention. This presence belonged to an girl with light orange hair that turned white at the bottom, the girl was nodding off showing dark amber colored eyes. If he was right her name was Kumi Yoko and she gave off a considerable amount of power when compared to just about anybody else in the school. Her sheer presence felt similar to his own Kitsune form but slightly off as well.

'Interesting.'

**-Mikan's School/ Gakuren Middle-**

The brown haired Yuuki gave a low sigh as she waited for class to end, 'Onii-sama better be on his best behavior. We don't need any more girls in our house, we should be plenty for our Onii-sama.' Her face took on a slightly darker visage before the bell rang. A few moments later she was surrounded her small click of friends.

There were the twins Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki the complete opposite of what you would expect twins to be. Karin had black hair and was the no nonsense kind of girl while Yuzu had brown hair and was kind of an airhead.

Next to them were Kusano and Shiina Asama a pair of sisters that weren't twins but acted like they were. Kusano had long blonde hair while Shiina had pale green hair and acted exactly like Yuzu and Karin respectively. The only difference in their personalities was that Kusano sometimes gives sagely advice and Shiina liked to bottle up all her emotions.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan," Yuzu said with a bright smile as her surroundings began to sparkle just as her brown eyes did. It was no secret to everyone except Mikan that Yuzu harbored a crush towards the brown haired Yuuki, "You okay Mikan-chan?"

The youngest of the Yuuki's nodded, "Yeah, we just got an uninvited house guest."

"Do tell," another voice interjected getting the group's attention. The voice belonged to one Millennia Gremory, the niece of Rias Gremory and one of the kindest girls at Gakuren Middle school. She was known to be sort of a small gossip queen and was constantly fighting Yuzu for Mikan's affection.

She had short red hair with two white lines in her air and wide green eyes, the girl was already budding in the chest area. She had a sweet and playful personality that turned toward downright freezing when she's upset.

Yuzu glared at the girl before sitting next to Mikan and hugging the brown haired girl.

Mikan waved it off, "Don't worry about it, just some crazy girl who says she's an alien broke into our house yesterday. She should be gone by later today, but she already head over heels for my Onee-sama."

Millennia gave a small laugh at her love's bro-con personality. It didn't matter if Mikan had affection for her sibling; sooner or later she would have Mikan all to herself and if she was lucky Millennia might even snag Mikan's brother too.

"I wonder if this is the right place?" Naruto asked. Shiyuki slipped out from his sleeve ad coiled around his neck, the white scaled snake nodded its head confirming the blonde's question. A soft hand petting her head was her reward, "Thanks Shiyuki-chan." And without a moment's hesitation Naruto stepped through the door to the Occult's Research Club. The room was larger on the inside than it was on the outside and had a very intricate and Victorian pattern.

Already waiting for him inside the room were Koneko, who was eating sweets on the couch while also keeping them out of reach from Asia. Isamu sat on the arm of the couch snickering lightly at the blonde haired nun's predicament and finally Yuuko was waiting by a large chair along with the black haired girl from yesterday on the opposite side. There was at least one more person if the sound of the shower running was anything to go by.

His thought was proved to be correct as the water stopped and soon afterwards the redhead from yesterday stepped out clad in nothing more than a towel that did absolutely nothing of shielding her assets. If Naruto was a normal teenager the his eyes may have lingered, but since when had anyone ever called him normal.

"Hello Naruto Yuuki-san, nice to make your acquaintance" Rias Gremory said with a sly smile.

Shiyuki's eyes narrowed while Naruto gave his own smile in return, "It's nice to meet you as well Rias Gremory-san."

"I don't remember telling you my name," the crimson haired girl said with slightly narrowed eyes as she watched the blonde stroke the bottom of the snake's chin getting it to relax.

"Riko-chan talks about you sometimes," he answered back with his blue eyes focused solely on her greenish blue eyes. His smile then widened into a grin, "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you mind calling me by my first name, I'm not one for honorifics."

Rias's eyes had returned to normal before giving a genuine smile, "I wouldn't mind that at all Naruto-san. Of course you must do the same for me that is." Her own eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched the blonde's smile being turned into a playful frown.

Naruto gave a slight pout and a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Asia and Koneko. Well Asia really, Koneko scooted as far away as possible without getting off the couch.

Rias crossed her legs and her eyes sharpened, "Let me introduce you to everyone. You've already met Yuuko, Koneko, Asia and Isamu, but we've yet to formally introduce ourselves," the redhead said referring to herself and the black haired girl. "My name Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima."

The black haired girl with the second largest pair of breasts he had ever seen gave a small wave before returning to her original position.

Naruto gave a closed eye smile, "It's very nice to meet all of you as well. I'm Naruto Yuuki and thank you for taking care of Riko-chan." He had heard how Rias and Akeno had protected his sister from some thugs and bullies that were trying to pick on his little sister.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan is our little Kouhai," Akeno said with a joyful tone at remembering all the times she embarrassed the shy girl and all the clumsy yet perverted situations she got into.

"Now for the reason you here," the tone of Rias's voice had changed that showed just serious she was. She had to play this by ear, with the amount of Youki manipulation she saw yesterday she was terrified of what a larger one of those Imaris could do, but he could also make a valuable addition to her peerage. "But first let me ask you a question."

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, "Is it about being a Kitsune, Devil-chan?" he asked as everyone else in the room tensed. Asia scooted away from him before Isamu jumped in front of her with a glowing red gauntlet. Yuuko already had a sword at his neck and Koneko was already ready to punch him in the face. Rias and Akeno hadn't moved from their position, but they didn't have due to the amount of magic they had radiating around them.

Shiyuki hissed at the devils before her eyes glowed a sinister grayish color. Naruto tapped her on the nose getting the snake to look at him strangely, "Relax Shiyuki-chan."

The blonde lightly laughed with pure joy in his voice. The redhead's eyes narrowed, "And just how do you know we're devils?" she asked with a threatening tone in her voice. This was bad, if he was a spy or apart of another faction then he could have reason to do some serious damage.

Naruto tapped his under his eye as they became the same shade of grey as Shiyuki's did beforehand, "I can see your aura." When he saw the Rias's confused expression he lightly laughed before elaborating. "Everybody has an aura, different people have different colored auras, but different species have different shaped auras from one another. Like for devils your aura has leathery wings."

The members of Rias's peerage lightly relaxed, but were still ready to attack the blonde if necessary. The redhead's gaze lightened up just a bit, "All right so you know we're devils, but what are you? You have multiple energy signatures, but yesterday when you were facing that Yoma you only had a Kitsune energy signature."

The blonde pondered how to answer the question, "To be honest I don't have a clue," he said with shrugged shoulders getting Rias and her peerage to facefault. "I've been able to transform like that for as long as I can remember. I can't exactly explain it and I don't know you enough to trust you with any more information."

Rias massaged her temples to steady her thoughts before her oldest friend sat a comforting hand to her shoulder. She gave her queen an appreciating look before she turned back towards the blonde who was now rocking back and forth on his heels. "May I ask you another question then?"

Seeing no harm in the question Naruto nodded, "Fire away."

"Do you know of Peerages?"

Naruto shook his head in a negative motion. He didn't know a lot about culture of any non-human creature, he only knew the scent of supernatural beings that had different DNA than humans and even then he didn't know how he knew he was just born with it.

Rias propped her chin on her fist and tilted her head to the side. "A peerage is a group of devils who serve under a single devil. That devil is designated as the King, there's also the Queen." Akeno gave a soft smile in response.

"Rooks," Koneko gave a small huff in response before she backed off and returned to her snacks.

"Knights," Yuuko lowered her blade but still kept her guard up just in case.

"Bishops," Asia squeaked before hiding behind Isamu.

"And finally Pawns," Isamu's gauntlet vanished as shhe crossed her arms in front of her bust.

"So it's just like Chess," Naruto said getting the redhead to nod.

"Correct and currently I have one Rook and one Knight piece left. I want you to join my peerage. It will change your DNA and you shall become a reincarnated devil," the Gremory heiress finished with an alluring smile and a hint of her charm magic.

Before he could answer he noticed that Rias had gained a darker manifestation of emotions. Naruto once again shook his head in a negative motion, but before Rias could voice her opinion he continued, "I cannot join your peerage, nor can I join any other peerage for that matter."

The redhead's growing curiosity won out over her current anger at his rather quick rejection, "And why is that?"

The blonde turned around, showing his back before raising his shirt enough to show the small of his back and his stomach. Asia blushed like a tomato, Koneko looked away with a small pink tint on her cheeks, Yuuko looked up with a hand covering her mouth and a blush across her own cheeks. Isamu ogled Naruto a bit, even if she was attracted to oppai she still appreciated a pack of well-toned muscles. Akeno's expression actually scared him, she was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and he felt a deer walking into the Tiger's den. Rias sputtered before she noticed what he was showing them.

There on the middle of his lower back was a glowing yellow symbol. The symbol looked like an old fashioned bow and arrow. as soon as she tried to get closer to look at it, the symbol pulsed and gave off a small pulse of light magic.

Naruto turned back around unknowingly giving the girls in the room a free preview before he put his shirt back down. "This symbol prevents me from becoming a permanent reincarnated devil," he said with a light frown as he watched the redhead's hope leave her. He sighed before sitting on the couch, "I may not be able to become a member of your peerage, but I may be able to help. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head, "Nope, you can't lie to yourself Rias. Let me guess you're in an arranged marriage set by your parents with a chauvinistic girl that cares more about your body than she does about your overall personality. You've been trying for years to break the contract, but have failed every time because she still wants you're body no matter what. Did I hit the bull's eye?"

The Gremory heiress had wide eyes as did the rest of her peerage. He hit the nail on the head, "How did you know that?"

Naruto blue eyes gained a saddened gleam in them, "You'd be surprised about how many girls are forced into this kind of situation Rias," he said. Picking up on his sadness Shiyuki licked his cheek with her forked tongue, Naruto smiled fondly before stroking the snake's cheek.

Rias sighed before she rose from her seat. She walked to the nearby closet and grabbed her uniform, "What can you do?"

The blonde closed his eyes, "Bait her. Challenge her to a fight and then make her give you as much time as possible to train. Whatever gives you a chance to win should be exploited, if you say she's arrogant get a handicap. It may not seem righteous, but then again it's your life."

The redhead nodded while at the same time changing clothes while her guest continued to keep his eyes clothes. She was a bit disappointed that he hadn't peaked, but at the same time her respect for him jumped up a notch. 'I can see why Momoyo is so smitten with him and that's why she laughed at me when I told asked her to ask him to join my peerage.'

The bell for the next class rang signaling the end of their meeting. Shiyuki slithered back into his uniform and popped her head out of his sleeve, the blonde left the room while Koneko glared at him before she sniffed the air again. Her eyes widened even further than they did yesterday as she let out a small hiss. "Leona."

**-Back at Lunch with Riko-**

"What's wrong Riko-chan?" Haruna asked as she watched her crush sulk with a cloud of rain and lightning overhead.

"My Niisan's a baka," she muttered as she poked her food with her fork.

Orihime gained a curios expression at this before putting a finger to her chin, "I've been meaning to ask you about him." Today the orange haired bombshell was accompanied by her friend Ichihime Kurosaki.

Ichihime was a teen with a snappy attitude and the tendency to lash out at perverts due to her living with her mother for years. She had spiky orange hair that reached down to her shoulders, her chest was just a bit smaller than Orihime's . She was taller than most girls and reached Naruto's height, her brown eyes were serious and she had a small smile set on her rather pretty face.

'Oh please don't tell me she has a crush on Naruto already,' Riko pleaded to any deity listening to her pleas.

"Why haven't we ever seen him until yesterday?" she asked as the other girls at the table looked at her, it was a fairly good question to ask. Orihime wasn't the smartest girl, but for some reason she made good comments and asked good questions.

Riko inwardly sighed in relief, "Naruto-niisan never had a need to go to school and you'd be surprised to know that he was antisocial. When he was younger he had a brilliant mind and easily passed all the online classes he tool," she said with a smile as she reminisced about trying to get him out the house.

"He was very shy and never liked to meet new people. It wasn't until he met Momoyo and her gang did he start to come out of his shell and it turns out the more friends he made the more his shell cracked," she frowned slightly as another memory resurfaced. "He also helped a lot of girls break out their shells as well except for one girl, but to this day he keeps trying to get her to come outside. He recently entered our school because he just recently got back from his trip in Paris with my mother."

She left out the part about those girls gaining small crushes on her blonde brother.

Ichihime crossed her arms before taking a bite out of her lunch, "You're brother sounds like a pretty cool guy."

"Ah thanks I feel all special now," Naruto said from behind her getting the girls to jump up in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Ichihime yelled as she began choking on her food.

Naruto quickly paled before patting Ichihime's back getting the food to go down. The orange haired girl glared at him while trying to regain the oxygen she wasn't previously able to intake before looking back at Riko. "I take it back; your brother's a dick."

Naruto's hair seemed to wilt and his eyes started to tear up before he sat in the corner muttering about mean strawberries. Ichihime gained a tick mark over her eye as the blonde Yuuki continued to mutter something about strawberries.

However before she could do anything he was abruptly tackled by a pink and black blur…into the wall. Naruto had swirls in his eyes as he was sprawled out on his back and someone was straddling his waist.

"Naruto-kun," a familiar peppy voice called out before snuggling into his chest. Naruto's eyes returned to normal before he looked down to see Lala looking at him with innocent green eyes and dressed in the Kuoh Academy Uniform.

Nearby a chopstick was snapped in half and Risa was watching Lala's cloth covered bust was smashed into Naruto's chest with a small amount of drool and many thoughts running through her head as well as her companion Mio's.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Lala-chan what're you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the house," he lightly scolded getting the pinkette to pout like a child.

"Mou, but I missed you," she said tilting her own head to the side.

Naruto gave a soft sigh before petting her head getting her to smile. He couldn't stay mad at that childish expression, "How'd you even get a uniform?"

"I asked the principle, and she said 'sure you're pretty!' so here I am," she said with a wink.

"Ahem," a female coughed getting the two airheads to turn. Standing there was Momoyo who had her arms crossed under her bust and had a sinister grin on her face that was mirrored by the hellish aura around her. "So who's this Naruto?" Strange thing was Momoyo flirted with more girls than anybody in the entire Academy, but when anybody flirted with Naruto prepare for hell on earth.

Naruto let out a small gulp for one particular reason: Momoyo wasn't alone, she had the rest of her gang right behind her. Miyako was already ticked off if the shuddering cold didn't tip him off.

Kazuko Kawakami was a short statured girl with amber eyes and waist length red hair. She was on the childish side so her breasts hadn't come in yet, but she still had an athletic figure and was known to be highly flexible. However she currently had the aura of a large wolf growling at them. She was known for acting and having the keen sense of smell of a dog.

Christiane Friedrich was a girl with platinum blonde and a pair of dark blue eyes. In her hair were two red bows that were given to her by Naruto when she came to live with Kawakami family. Her figure wasn't as developed as Momoyo but had a figure more like Riko. Her eyes were set in a glare that could melt even the strongest and thickest of ice.

Yukie Mayuzumi was a blacked haired girl with her hair divided into two separate tails. Her had dark crystal like bluish green eyes. Around her wrist was a small horse that looked sort of like a piñata. She had a shy and withdrawn personality, but you wouldn't believe that from the small and evil smile across her face.

Yamimita Naoe or as Naruto liked to call her Mita-chan was a brown a haired girl with sharp brown eyes who was also known to be a notorious pervert despite her intelligence. She often talks to Risa and Isamu about hentai magazines or other legendary perverted items. She had actually encouraged the blonde to date females and build a harem so he can take the Harem router or something like that so she was actually giving him a thumbs up.

As if impervious to the multitude of dark auras around her Lala spoke with a wide grin, "I'm Lala Deviluke." She immediately went back into snuggling into the blonde's well-toned chest.

Momoyo's eye lightly twitched at being dismissed, "May I ask why you're being so friendly with him?" she asked before Lala did something that almost made her snap.

Lala nodded before grabbing his arm and placing it in between her impressive bust and rubbed his cheek, "Because I'm his fiancé," she said with complete honesty and a bright and beautiful smile that made him lightly blush.

The statement coupled with the fact that the blonde was blushing made for a very infuriated group of females. Everyone was focused on Lala as the Kawakimi family gave her heavy and hate filled glares. Yukie tilted her head to the side as her smile turned extremely scary, "Is this true Naruto-kun?" she said with sheer fury in quite voice. "Naruto-kun?"

Standing in place of Naruto was a blonde scarecrow dressed in his clothing holding up a sign that said 'Naruto Yuuki is not here at this time please leave a message.'

The Kawakami family bar Yamamita growled audibly before Momoyo snapped her fingers. "…Girls look like it's another 'lesson' of hunt and catch the blonde," she said before they each ran their separate ways to go catch and possibly 'teach' Naruto.

Risa quietly laughed at their predicament before Lala came over to their table. The brunette's eyes sparkled and before you knew it was molesting the oblivious princess with a perverted gleam in her eye.

**-20 minutes later-**

Kazuko was stalking the hallway banging on the lockers with her spear, "Naruto-niisan where are you?" she asked sniffing the air for his scent. Her eyes darted from side to side before she stabbed a locker.

She tore her spear out and opened the locker to find another one of the blonde scarecrows. "How does he keep doing that dammit?!" The auburn haired girl yelled before she continued to sniff him out.

Naruto was actually hiding in the locker next to it. 'I can't outrun them forever, I need a place to hide,' he thought before Kazuko's spear came very close to making the last male on earth no longer capable of reproduction.

"Walk out with your hands up."

A moment later he was out the locker and Kazuko was glaring at him with puffy red eyes before she began beating on his chest with her small hands. "You're getting married to that pink haired girl? Momoyo promised that you would marry into the Kawakami family then we could all share you."

Naruto sighed before petting her head with his palm, "I'm not getting married to Lala," he said as the auburn haired girl's eyes looked at him with curiosity. "Lala's parents are very high up in the world and because of it she wants to get away from the potential suitors. She wants to get rid of the them, by marrying me, understand?"

Kazuko nodded before rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "I gotcha Naruto-niisan."

"Good," he muttered before kissing the top of her head. "Now can you explain this to the others so my ass doesn't wind up in Momoyo's torture dungeon later?" Kazuko blushed a little before nodding and running down the hall.

Naruto's gaze turned serious as he stared down the opposite end of the hall, "I know you're there."

The silver haired girl with red eyes from yesterday stepped out as she gave him her own icy stare in response. The two continued to stare with neither backing down before the silver haired girl said two words, "Fight me."

"…"

"…"

"Alright."

"Hiss."

**-Break-**

On his way to math class something grabbed his sleeve before pulling him into a hallway, a second later he groaned as his back hit the wall. The culprit was none other than Rias's rook Koneko.

"Where?" Koneko whispered as her hair covered her eyes.

"Where's what?" the blonde asked before Koneko looked at him with tearful yet angry eyes.

"Where are Kuroka and Leona? Where are my sisters?! " the normally stoic girl cried out in rage before throwing a punch towards Naruto's stomach. The blonde with silvery stripes in his hair did nothing to block the attack, but was instead focusing on the feeling within Koneko. The feeling was hard to identify as multiple darker emotions clouded it, but Naruto pushed passed it and found something that made him truly sad.

It was the feeling of abandonment mixed with love.

"I'm sorry, but I don't whose those two are."

"Liar!" Koneko's fist slammed into Naruto, but instead of the blonde getting sent flying he stood there seemingly unaffected before he grabbed the rook by the shoulders and did something completely unexpected. He hugged her. No one had hugged her since her sisters abandoned her, not even Rias or Akeno and it actually felt nice.

Koneko's eyes were wide but before she could push him away she felt a gentle hand on top of her head. "I know it's painful to be left behind by those you care about, it's an unbearable feeling that eventually grows until you begin to loath yourself," Naruto said as Koneko began struggling.

"It's okay ya know, you've made new friends and you have a new family," the blonde said as he began rubbing her scalp. "Let me ask you are you happy with your life as it is now Koneko?" the white haired girl trembled as the blonde continued to pet her head. Naruto fondly smiled, "Then continue to live your life as it is now, but if you want I'll keep an eye for them."

"Why?" she asked looking up at him with still furious and tear filled eyes. "You don't even know me, we just met yesterday Why the hell would you help me?!" she yelled at him.

Naruto gave her a large smile that made her breath stop in her throat, "No one deserves to be abandoned or left behind especially a cutie like you Koneko-chan, plus I know you still care for both your sisters."

The white haired devil/neko hybrid glared at the blonde, but it would have been more effective if she didn't have a blush racing across her face before she shook it off. "If you go back on this I'm going to punch you square in the balls."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said before continuing his walk to math class.

"But then why does he smell like my sisters?" she asked herself before leaving for her own class fully assured that she would make the blonde keep his promise.

Naruto rubbed his stomach, "Man she can actually hit pretty hard. Shouldn't be surprised when coming from a Nekomata," the blonde scratched the back of his head before Shiyuki hissed from inside his shirt. "Wonderful idea, I'm sure Koneko would love to meet 'her.'"

**-Final Period -**

"Riko-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as his sister kept a stoic expression on her face. "Maybe it's a girl thing. I wonder if Lala-chan can help?" he asked getting his sister to audibly growl and glare at the blonde for even mentioning the pinkette's name, but that's not all it was.

Riko grabbed Naruto's ear before pulling it to her level, "You're fighting after school today aren't you?" she accused seeing the blonde shrink back a little. "I knew it. You know how I feel about you getting into fights especially with people like Moka Ayakashi. I don't want you getting hurt."

A moment later Riko was engulfed in a hug from her older brother. She could definitely feel all the muscles in his body and even Shiyuki who was coiled around his neck. She blushed at the closeness and said blush increased when more and more girls took note of their position.

"I'll be fine Riko-chan it's just a friendly spar, but I'll be extra careful," he said with his usual grin. His sister sighed before she returned to her work before making a quick phone call to Mikan to come to the Kawakami dojo after school today.

"Hold on a minute!" a voice called out from outside the classroom before the doors opened up wide. Yui's "There shall be no fighting among students!" she called out before Naruto gazed at her with his blue eyes.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "But it won't be a serious fight and we won't even be on school grounds," the blonde complained getting Yui to glare at him.

"No!"

"Please Yui-chan?"

"No! And don't be so familiar with me Yuuki-san!"

"Pretty please Yui-chan?" Naruto asked with the dreaded puppy dog eyes technique.

Yui's resolve began to crumble under Naruto's teary blue eyes, "N-no!"

"Pwetty pwease Yui-chan?"

The black haired enforcer couldn't help but look away from the blonde's adorable face, "F-fine, but I'm coming along to make sure the fight doesn't go too far." She was soon picked up by Naruto and spun around by said blonde all the while her face was in flames. "P-put me down this instant!"

**-After School at the Kawakami Dojo-**

The Kawakami family household was more of a mansion that had many rooms and many bathrooms, easily enough to fit at least thirty people. However each of these rooms wouldn't be empty for long. According to Momoyo these rooms will soon be occupied by many blue eyed and destructive children.

"So she just challenged you to a fight?" Christiane asked in a slight German accent as she watched her fellow blonde unload one kick after another onto a worn punching bag. Naruto was still dressed in the Kuoh Uniform, but the shirt was open and his arms were wrapped in protective bandages down to his knuckles.

"Yep," Naruto said before he slammed an open palm into the bag. Said bag was sent flying off its hinges and ripped open when it landed on the ground. Instead of the usual sand however was a much heavier substance known as lead.

Lala who was hanging out near Riko and Mikan tilted her head to the side. "Mou I want to fight too," the princess complained as she was fiddling with Pyon Pyon-kun's warp function to include clothes.

Momoyo crossed her arms under large bust before smirking, "I'll gladly fight you," she said popping her knuckles before she was interrupted by a loud cough from the front gate.

Standing at the gate was the silver haired and crimson slit eyed Moka Ayakashi with her pretty face set into a small frown. She wasn't alone either, behind her were five other females as well.

There was a plain brown haired girl with a couple of freckles on her cheeks, she had an average bust and an average rear end. Her hair was only shoulder length and her eyes were brown as well. There wasn't anything really noticeable about her besides the muscles in her frame and the way she carried herself as a warrior and the gold chain around her wrist.

Next there was a short statured girl with cyan blue colored hair done into a ponytail and amethyst colored eyes. This girl had large breasts easily matching Momoyo's and a well-endowed rear end as well. This girl was arguing with a small black haired girl with purple eyes around Mikan's age.

The next girl had short light purple hair and a blue eyes that had a little bit of purple at the top. Her pupils themselves were actually the same shade of blue as her eyes giving the notion that she didn't have pupils. He noticed that she oddly looked very similar to Miyako and she had a figure to match Miyako's.

The final girl had reddish orange hair with emerald green eyes. She had a pair of fangs poking out from the top of her lips and was currently looking like she didn't want to be here. She smelled similar to Moka, but at the same time she also smelled different.

"Is this the person you're supposed to be fighting nee-san?" the red/orange haired girl asked. She tried to look uninterested in the blonde, but couldn't help marvel at the last male in world, or according to Peke the last male in the universe.

"Yes it is Kokoa," Moka answered with a slightly icy tone. The now named Kokoa looked at her sister before returning her gaze back to the blonde who was stretching out multiple bones in his body.

The large breasted blue haired girl scratched her head, "But why do you want to fight him?" she asked getting the silver haired girl to stare at Naruto with a cold and calculating stare.

"I'm not so sure about that, Kurumu," the girl who looked like Miyako answered before looking at Miyako with a small smile. "Am I right Aneue (older sister)?" she asked before her group of friends all turned to her with shocked looks.

Miyako just winked and let out a small giggle, "You'll just have to find out for yourself, imoto." she answered getting the girl to slightly pout.

"Is sh- I mean he at least the one for you?" she asked making Miyako blush and hold her hands to cheeks before nodding.

"Mizore, who is that?" the small girl with black hair dressed in a witch costume asked.

The now named Mizore rubbed the girl's hair, "That Yukari is my older half-sister Miyako Shinna."

Before any more questions could be asked Moka stomped her foot on the ground getting it to shake for a moment. "We can leave the family matters for after my fight with the blonde Yuuki."

"Why do you want to fight him anyway?" Kurumu asked getting Moka to glare at the cyan haired girl.

The silver haired girl pointed at the grinning blonde who was playing with the snake coiled around his wrist, "Something's off about this person and I want to find out what it is exactly makes him so special to be born a male. He also may be able to give me a well fought battle."

Naruto savagely grinned before looking at the white scaled snake and motioning to the left with his head. Shiyuki pouted before nodding and slithering over to Mikan and coiled around her arm instead. "Well then bring it on, Moka-chan."

The two stood there before Moka vanished in pure speed and attempted to take the blonde's head off with a kick that could easily incapacitate much larger creatures than himself.

WHACK

Moka's group of friends had wide eyes as they watched the blonde easily block Moka's kick that was an inch away from his head with his bandaged palm. Moka was an extremely powerful vampire so how come Naruto could block her kick like he just did.

Naruto gave out a low whistle, "That was a pretty good kick." He pushed Moka's leg to the side before quickly slamming an open palm into the surprised vampire's stomach sending her skidding back. He shook his hand trying to get rid of the stinging sensation in his hand, she hit just a bit harder than Koneko.

Moka gave a low chuckle, "It appears I was right. No human being can block my kick like that and retaliate as you just did."

"I resent that," Momoyo said with a frown and a growl when she was dismissed by the vampire.

Yui tilted her head to the side, "Wait, what does she mean by human?"

The last male watched as Moka stood straight up before rushing him with a Youki enhanced punch. However instead of blocking or countering her attack like she thought he would have, the blonde grinned before he seemed to spin around her attack before hitting the side of her stomach with his elbow.

The vampire growled at Naruto before he went on the attack. She immediately had to block a kick to the head with both arms before she retaliated with a kick to his unguarded stomach. Naruto skidded along the ground before flipping to upright position, as soon as looked up he noticed Moka coming down at him with an axe kick.

Naruto grimaced before leaping out the way of the silver haired girl's devastating kick. Said kick created a large crater in the ground and kicked up large amounts of dust.

Momoyo gave an appreciative low whistle while the rest of her gang watched as Naruto rushed into the cloud of dust and physically challenged Moka to close quarters combat. Riko and Mikan were watching with worried expressions as they watched their brother get kicked out the cloud of dust before Moka chased him down. Lala's eyes were once again wide and filled with stars.

Yui's mouth was wide open as she watched the two students fight with unrealistic skills, power and speed. It just wasn't her either, the group of students that Moka brought along were also watching with surprised expressions written on their faces.

The two students stood across from each other. Moka was breathing rather heavily and had a frown on her face while Naruto had more slightly more injuries, but was breathing just fine and was grinning at the vampire. Moka gave a small smile before the two once again met in the middle of the dojo and clashed with either an open palm or a straight punch. It had been a long time since anybody has been able to keep up with her.

Naruto cracked his knuckles before tossing off the top half of his school uniform leaving him in an orange t-shirt, "I can do this all day Moka-chan!" Momoyo grinned as she remembered the first time she ever fought the blonde which was also the first time they had ever met. They had literally fought for a full day until he quit when he realized his mother was at home making Ramen.

'This beats the hell out of homework,' Naruto thought to himself before he swept Moka's legs out from under her before following it up with a kick to her stomach.

"That's odd," Kokoa said after her older sister landed within hearing distance of her.

Kurumu was the one to ask, "What is it Kokoa?" she asked paying detailed attention to the fight and a little attention to the t-shirt clad blonde who was surprisingly keeping up with one of the strongest vampires.

Kokoa pointed towards Naruto getting the blonde to look around before pointing at himself with a curios expression. "Can you feel his Youki?"

Moka's eyes widened as did the rest of her groups. Moka's glare intensified as she realized that Naruto hadn't been using any Youki at all, "Fight me seriously Yuuki!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "But I don't want to hurt you," he said in response getting Riko and Mikan to face palm. That was the absolutely worse thing to say to a fighter like Moka. This theory was proved correct when Moka snarled and attacked Naruto like there was no tomorrow.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!"

Lala tilted her head to the side as she watched Moka attack her future husband with a new fire in her soul, "I don't understand what the problem is," she said with a confused expression.

Riko answered, "The problem is that Moka is a warrior who takes great pride in her fighting skills and because Naruto isn't using any special power whatsoever she thinks that Naruto is holding back because he thinks she's too weak."

Mikan continued as she pet Shiyuki's head, "But that's not the case at all. Naruto only uses his special abilities when protecting someone, he refuses to use it in something like a friendly spar."

"You call this a friendly spar?!" Yui yelled as more and more craters were formed from the clash. "This isn't a spar, this is an all-out battle!"

Kazuko shook her head from side to side, "Not even, Nii-san is still holding back some."

Momoyo licked her lips at the fighting prowess of her beloved blonde; she would have to fight him after this. She loved it when he fought someone up close and personal and she loved it even more when she was the one he was fighting.

Moka leapt into the air with a raised leg before dropping through the air at an incredibly fast rate. "Know you're place!" If she landed this attack then the blonde would know not to underestimate her and learn his place.

Naruto didn't even try to avoid her attack, he just stood there with his eyes closed despite everyone besides Moka and the Kawakami family told him to get out the way. Time seemed to slow down up until Moka's leg was a couple of inches away from his head.

The moment before Moka made contact Naruto shifted to the side and completely avoided the kick. Blue eyes snapped open before Naruto crouched and raised an open palm, he slammed it forward into her stomach causing her to heave in response. But he wasn't done yet, the male slightly her only to slam her back down on the ground creating a large cloud of dust.

"MOKA!" the brown haired girl called out as she was about to rush into the cloud of dust. The dust quickly dissipated to reveal a heavier breathing Naruto sitting by the silver haired vampire who was glaring daggers at him while his hand glowed a light blue.

"When I can get up again, I'm going to kick you square in the balls," Moka threatened.

Naruto just waved her off as he continued to heal her injuries, "Go ahead and try any time any place," he said with a challenging grin as Moka picked herself up off the ground. She was about to fall over if the brown haired girl hadn't caught her.

"Mark my words Yuuki, this isn't over!" Moka called out as the blonde chuckled before Shiyuki slithered around his neck.

Naruto gave her a cocky grin, "Like I said Moka-chan I'll accept any challenge any time and at any place. I'll be ready for anything that you throw at me." Moka frown turned into a light grin at his declaration.

"Then be prepared because next time I will fight you, make you use your Youki and defeat you!" the vampire declared as limped away with the brown haired girl who glared at Naruto. Kurumu and Yukari followed while Mizore told them she would stay for a little while.

Kokoa followed after staring at Naruto with a curious expression, slightly starry eyes and a lightly dazed expression.

"Imoto," Miyako said as she hugged her younger sister. She turned toward the Kawakami family and the Yuuki family (plus Yui), "Everyone this is my little sister Mizore Shirayuki, my half-sister from Erica-kaasan." (Mizore's father/mother)

"Hello it's very nice to meet you all," she said with a small bow.

"Ohayo," they all called out with a bow as well greeting sucker eating girl. Momoyo put her arm over Mizore's shoulder and pulled the girl inside, "Come on cutie I'll introduce you to everyone," she said before Miyako rapidly paled before chasing Momoyo who was now carrying Mizore bridal style.

Mikan looked to Riko and then to Yui, "I'm surprised she's taking this so well." Yui had seen two supernatural people fight, well one since Naruto didn't use any abilities. She wasn't freaking out at all like Mikan expected her to.

Naruto walked over while cracking his bones, "So how was I?" he asked with closed eyes and a smile before Riko pinched his cheek, "Ow ow ow."

"No more fighting for a few days Naruto," she said as she began checking him for injuries. "You have a bruised rib and few more bruises around your stomach," she said before she noticed her hands were all over her brother's abs. She quickly pulled them away as if she was burned by fire.

Yui rose to her full height before staring at the blue eyed blonde, "Fighting is not appropriate for a school environment," she said before looking off to the side. "But I've never seen Akashiya actually smile until now so a spar is perfectly fine," she completely avoided his gaze until he scooped her up in another bear hug.

"Put me down Yuuki-san!"

Naruto put his forehead up to her red one while still only clad in his t-shirt making sure she could feel her muscles. Yui's face turned from tomato red to a deep scarlet. "Are you alright Yui-chan?"

"PUT ME DOWN AND STOP SAYING MY NAME WITH SUCH FAMILIARITY!"

**-That night-**

"Man that was fun," Naruto said as he dried his head with a towel wrapped around his waist. Waiting by his room was Lala who looked a bit nervous for some reason if the poking of her finger tips was anything to go by. "Lala-chan?"

The pinkette looked at him with her emerald green eyes, "Naruto-kun can I ask you a question?" she asked getting the blonde to nod in response. "Do you think we could still get married?" she asked.

Naruto sighed as he turned around, "Lala-chan I thought you understood that I wouldn't marry you because you need help with your-" Naruto began before Lala interrupted.

"NO!" she yelled before tackling the blonde to the ground. He straddled his hips and looked at him with a pair of pleading green eyes as he looked at her with curious sapphire blue eyes. "That's not why. You told me what love feels like and you made my heart thump with your smile."

She grabbed his head and placed it on her left breast making him blush, "Can you feel it? This is my heart beating for you." Sure enough he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Lala-chan's heart is beating for me?" he asked getting the girl to nod. Lala leaned in and gave a small and quick kiss on the lips that managed to express her feelings.

Naruto's eyes widened before his sisters came running down the hall with a wide eyed Shiyuki in Riko's arms. As soon as Lala finished her quick kiss both Naruto and Shiyuki were bathed in a blinding light.

"Dammit," Riko swore before looking at Mikan. The brown haired Yuuki sighed before nodding back at her sister. Mikan quickly took off down the hall looking for something.

The light died down to reveal a changed Naruto and a changed Shiyuki. Shiyuiki's transformation was much more prominent as she wasn't even a snake anymore. In her place was a four legged creature with a pale complexion with pink feet ears and tail. It had ribbons around its neck and ears plus two feelers attached to its head (**Sylveon from Pokemon**).

Naruto's now golden blonde hair had grown shaggier and longer at least to his shoulder, his eyes were now a deep cyan colored. His whisker marks had vanished and his face had become a bit thinner. The main features added however were the pair of bat like wings protruding from his back and the long black tail that ended in a five pointed star.

Not even a moment later Zastina busted through the front door with her energy sword ready to cut down all intruders. The right hand of Lucione stood with wide eyes and an open mouth and she watched what seemed to be a male Devilukean standing in front of her.

"Lala-sama w-who? W-what?" she asked but got no reply. She turned towards the young princess who was sniffing the air with a large blush on her face, a moment later her own nose picked up a sweet scent that smelled absolutely delightful, like Cinnamon Buns or a pastry shop.

Lala fanned herself as she began sweating making Riko turn even paler than she already was, "Oh shit not again!" she cried out before Lala tackled her brother to the ground. The pinkette began inhaling the blonde's scent. The blonde's eyes grew wide as Lala pinned him to the ground with her enhanced strength.

"Naruto-kun," she sang as her eyes were only half open. "You smell absolutely wonderful." She pressed herself into the blonde trying to take in more and more of his scent. Nearby Zastina was shedding some of her armor revealing an athletic form and surprisingly a large pair of breasts. Steam began rushing out Naruto's ears when Lala actually licked his cheek.

Riko quickly squashed her current jealousy before grabbing Naruto and running down the hall. Lala growled at Riko before looking at a now dazed Zastina, with a quick nod the two took off to chase down the male Devilukean.

"Dammit Naruto!" Riko cried out from behind a barricaded door. Blocking the door was Naruto himself , Shiyuki who using her body and everything heavy that they could move.

"Naruto-kun~ open up I just want to talk to you," Lala said with a voice so sweet it sounded scary.

"Please open up Naruto-dono, Lala-sama and I just want to ask something of you,"Zastina said as the banging became louder and stronger as time went on. Naruto gave a sigh of relief when the banging stopped only for an arm to break clean through the door and grab his neck.

"R-Riko-chan," Naruto choked out while his sister tried to pry Lala's fingers from her brother's neck, but damn the pinkette was strong.

WHACK! WHACK!

Two large dongs were heard from outside the door and the hand choking fell limp. Behind said door Mikan stood over the two fallen Devilukeans with a satisfied grin as she twirled her signature frying pan. "I think I enjoyed that a lot more than I should have."

**-Ayakasha manor-**

Moka viciously stabbed a piece of steak with her fork before ripping it into with a large knife imaging a certain blonde in place of the meat. Her mother and two of her sisters watched with a worried yet interested gleam in their eyes.

They also looked at Kokoa who seemed to be in a dazed state as she absentmindedly poked her food with her own utensils.

Akasha Bloodriver, the mother of Moka, was a beautiful pink haired woman with green eyes dressed in a Victorian style dress. Said dress enhanced her own assets making her bust the biggest out of all the women in the house.

Kahlua, the second oldest, was an exotic dark skinned nineteen year old with long blonde hair and crimson red eyes. She was dressed in a white school uniform that belonged to the Karin Private School and had the second largest bust in the home, but no one could deny that her rear was definitely the best.

Akua, the oldest, had short blackish blue hair down into four small ponytails and slitted red eyes just like her sisters. She was dressed in a Chinese cheongsam and despite being the oldest she was the shortest of the four sisters and a small breast size, something that if teased about she would kill the person with a rusty blender.

The three elder vampires looked to one another seeing who would ask the dreaded question. Akasha had to inwardly groan as her two daughters in all but blood gave her the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Akasha asked.

Moka continued to glare at her food, "Nothing important."

Kokoa gave a sigh in her still dazed state, "Moka got into a fight today," she said without fully realizing that she just gave up her own sister. The redheaded vampire ignored her sister's angry glare as she found herself flashing back to the fight.

Akasha went into parenting mode, "Moka Akashiya I thought you knew better than to get into a fight with somebody from Kuoh Academy. There's all types of people who have connections to some of the strongest clans in the underworld."

Moka shook her head in a negative motion, "Not this person, Yuuki-san isn't a devil like Gremory or Sitri are," she said getting her mother to blink. "I have no idea what Yuuki-san is."

Akua raised an eyebrow, "Does this have anything to do with the surge of Youki from yesterday?" she asked. Akua herself had gone into the same forest for simple curiosity to try and find what caused the large influx of energy, but the trail just seemed to vanish after she left the forest.

Moka nodded, "Yes. I assumed Yuuki-san had something to do with it as he enrolled in class yesterday. I further believe Yuuki-san was the one to cause it after fighting him," she said with a calculating expression.

"Well why don't you just-wait did you say 'he'?" Kahlua asked with wide eyes. Akasha did a spit take with her small glass of wine while Akua choked on her food. The silver haired girl nodded making all the three have incredibly wide eyes.

"Moka, how did this Yuuki-san fight?" her mother asked.

Moka's glare returned full force as she remembered her defeat at the hands of Naruto. "He fought with a style I have never seen before. He used open palms rather than his fists and he also took some damage just so he could deal it back to me at twice the force."

Akua raised an eyebrow, "Moka-chan did you lose the fight?"

The silver haired vampire growled, "Yes I did and that bastard had the gall not to use any Youki when fighting me," she replied as the three elder vampires had dropped jaws. Even if Moka's power was limited she shouldn't have any problem dealing with the boy, but if he could beat her without using Youki then he must be a forced to be reckoned with.

"But I won't underestimate him next time and then he will learn his place!" Moka declared with vengeance.

Kahlua giggled at her half-sister before pointing at her full blood related sister, "So what's wrong with Kokoa-chan?" all she got in response from Moka was a shrug of the shoulders.

Akasha stood up and walked over to the redhead, "Hold on I think I've seen this before." The pinkette looked over the youngest of the four sisters while huffing and mumbling inaudibly. After several moments she stood back from Kokoa and turned towards the other sisters, "Well all the signs are there. Everyone I believe Kokoa has her first crush!"

"…WHAT?!" everyone even Kokoa who had finally snapped out of it yelled.

**-Yuuki home-**

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine as he laid in bed, "I think my life is about to get much more hectic," he said as before brushing a stray hair out of Riko's face before kissing her forehead, he did the same with Mikan before finally falling asleep with Shiyuki on his chest still in her Devilukean mode.

Riko locked them behind the door to her room that was basically impenetrable. Lala and Zastina were still knocked out from the frying pan, but Naruto had taken the liberty to put them in the guest room.

**STORY END**

**13,000 freaking words. I was only going to do about 7,000 but I thought you guys and gals deserved more. So now Naruto has the ability to transform into a Devilukean, but I won't tell you what happened to Lala and Zastina.**

**If Naruto gets another familiar what should it be? Give me anything someone even asked me for Kirby, yes the pink ball star warrior go ahead and post it in the review section, don't pm me about this because I rarely check my box.**

**-Omake-**

Momoyo had grown into an even more beautiful woman over the years, next to her was the love of her life who was sitting next to her with a large grin on his face. The reason was due to the large amount of kids running around the park with their mothers.

Most of the kids looked like carbon copies of girls she knew, but her favorite were the two girls sitting on their father's knees.

Both of them were girls, one was named Hanabi (3) while the other was named Mayuri (5). Hanabi had long blonde hair with red eyes while her Mayuri had black hair and blue eyes. "Kaa-chan!" the two called out in unison making the Kawakami heir grin as wide as possible.

"Go play with your sisters you two," she said as her daughters quickly ran to go play one of their favorite games, 'Which one of these things goes BOOM!'

Momoyo rested her head on the blonde's shoulder getting him to lean on her head. The heiress gave a small peaceful smile before it turned into a lustful smile, she gazed at her lover, "I want more kids right now."

Naruto tilted his head to the side with a fake surprised expression, "Oh, my Momoyo-chan wants another one already?"

A hand quickly wormed placed itself over his crotch and began rubbing, "Yes, I told you I want enough babies to fill the entire town of Tokyo," she said as she tackled him over the bench they were sitting on.

Momoyo's red eyes snapped open as her body lurched forward. She tossed of the covers, before looking everywhere in the room. Once she failed to find she was looking for she fell back on the bed and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Naruto you don't even know what you do to me sometimes."

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of One of a Kind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One of A Kind **

**Welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter of One of a Kind.**

**Last chapter we discovered Naruto's ability or at least part of it. His ability will be partly explained in this chapter among some other things. I surprised no one said anything about Kumi last chapter, but she isn't the baby from the Peace Tree.**

**Another fight in this chapter and Naruto meets Riser and Ravel. Sort of a filler chapter and a few other things are revealed. Sorry about the late update I just got a PS Vita and Borderlands 2, Freedom Wars and Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus and I even thought about doing a crossover with Naruto and Senran Kagura.**

**Disclaimer: Storm Eve doesn't own Naruto, DxD, Love RU or just about anything else just the story line kind of.**

The sun shined brightly into the Yuuki household and into the eyes of a very tired and confused Lala and Zastina. The pinkette rose from the bed and stretched out her limbs before shivering a little due to her not having her usual sleeping pillow aka Naruto.

Zastina rose from the other side of the bed holding her head due to her killer headache, "What the hell happened? I usually don't feel this hung-over unless Lucione-sama pulled me along me in along with Sephie for their nightly 'games'."

"Mou where's Naruto-kun?" Lala asked before Peke flew over with her small robot arms moving around erratically. "Peke what's wrong?"

"Lala-sama it's incredible! I mean it's amazing! I never imagined something like this could happen!" the robot was cut off when her creator flicked her in the head and glared at her cutely.

"Peke, speak clearly or else I'll dismantle you and put you back together as a toaster," Lala threatened while pulling out a screwdriver from her infinite storage space that all women knew how to use.

The robot quickly backed up waving her hands around rapidly while still being excited about the news. "Luckily I recorded what happened yesterday and took the liberty of sending it to your mothers."

"Alright just show me already," the pinkette ordered as the small robot began replaying the video from last night. Coincidently her parents and her younger sisters were watching the video as well.

**-Devilukean Spaceship-**

"Dammit this better be good," Lucione muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was currently in her preteen form which had spiky black hair that went down to her shoulders and round pair of breasts and a nice pair of hips.

Lucione's head was propped up by her wife Sephie's breasts that were large firm and soft all at the same time. Sephie looked very much like Lala except more mature in her appearance but they're beauty were still considered equal.

"Well it is a transmission from Onee-sama," the youngest of the three princesses said kicking her legs back and forth in front of her mother's form. Momo had her pink hair cut short but had the same green eyes as her mother and Lala did. Her twin Nana had her own hair done into pigtails and the same green eyes. The only true difference between the two was that Momo had a larger chest than Nana, something that Momo loved to tease her about.

The transmission appeared fuzzy before it cleared up and started when the bare-chested blonde boy Lala was interested in stand across from said person. They watched as Lala talked to Naruto before she tackled him to the ground.

_"__Can you feel it? This is my heart beating for you." _

"That's my girl," Lucione said with a wide grin as her daughter kissed Naruto. Everything was going much faster than what was originally planned. And if this plan worked then so many suitors and so many aliens could be trolled.

Sephie gave a soft smile at her daughter's declaration, "It seems Lala-chan feels quite smitten with him." Her twins giggled at the goofy/ surprised expression on their future brother in law before they noticed he and his snake were glowing.

However is was when Naruto and Shiyuki were engulfed in light is when all four Devilukean raised their eyebrows. When the light died down and the now Devilukean Naruto and Shiyuki were revealed is when the reactions of the Empress and her family were shown and they were all actually quite comical.

Sephie's reaction was the most normal. The pinked haired mother of Lala had her mouth open in the O position as she held her hand over mouth with the addition a small blush across her face.

Nana's face was a crimson color and had some steam blowing out her ears. She really wanted to cuddle with Shiyuki who looked absolutely adorable in her current form, but she was more drawn to the bare chested Naruto who's eyes seemed to glow.

Momo's expression wasn't surprising if you truly knew her personality. She was currently biting her index finger and had a lustful gleam in her eye as she watched water run down his stomach and his star shaped tail sway from side to side.

Lucione gave a wolf type whistle and grinned when her daughter pounced on the sexy Devilukean. "I'm so proud right now. She's found such an interesting choice for an heir, in fact," she lingered as she cackled evilly.

"Hold on a moment," Sephie said as she paused the video when the blonde and his sister started running away from her daughter. She zoomed in on the small of his back and saw a small bow and arrow tattoo symbol. "Is that a tramp stamp?"

**-Earth-**

Lala was now sporting a rosy blush across her cheeks with a wide smile before she ran out the room and bolted towards his room. Zastina's eyes were wide before she walked over to the closest wall and started banging her head muttering 'stupid hormones' over and over again.

Sunlight shined into the eyes of one Naruto Yuuki who's blue eyes opened sleepily. He tried to move his arms, but he found he couldn't. The reason would be both of his little sisters were holding his arms in place while their heads were on their designated spots.

Mikan spot was the lower left side of the chest but still above the stomach while Riko's was right below his neck on the right side of his chest. Shiyuki was curled up sleeping on the middle of his chest.

Naruto smiled, "I'm so lucky to have not one but two beautiful girls sleeping in the same bed with me." His smile faded as a memory of his past came to his thoughts. 'Mama I wonder if you ever gave up looking for me?'

Riko's eyes fluttered open lazily, she gave a sleepy smile towards her blonde brother, "Good morning Naruto-niisama," she said before she kissed his whiskered cheek. A few moments later her brain caught up with her actions before she bolted out the room with crimson colored cheeks.

Mikan was woken up by her sister's actions. She lazily opened an eye before she shrugged and snuggled back into her brother's chest.

**-Bloodriver Mansion-**

"Akua-nii are you seriously doing this?" the blonde haired vampire asked her black haired sister who was dressing for stealth today.

The black haired vampire nodded, "Relax I'm not going to kill him, I just want to observe him for a little while and if it comes to it then I'll kill him."

Kahlua gave Akua a small pout in response, "Mou I don't want Kokoa's first crush to be bisected by her older sister. Then she will never bring home another 'special' friend to meet the family."

"For the last Kami forsaken time I don't have a crush on that stupid blonde haired bishonen!" Kokoa yelled from the top of the stairs. "I just think his fighting technique is interesting!"

Akua waved off the youngest daughter, "Yeah, yeah you're just in denial."

"AHHHH!" the redheaded vampire yelled before she growled stomping pass her two older sisters. "This family is so stupid! I do not have a crush on that blonde haired, whiskered face deep blue eyed bishonen!"

Akasha gave a nostalgic sigh as she leaned against the frame of the front door, "Ah young love." She said with as she remembered all the very few but good times she had with her wife. "I remember when your mother and I fought over your father, we were such yanderes.

"Am I the only sane person in this house?!" Kokoa cried out before Moka stopped her by clamping onto her shoulder. Kokoa looked at her sister with hope that she would understand.

This was ruined when Moka held up a single thumbs up and a small smirk before saying, "Good luck with your pursuit of love."

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

**-Yuuki Household-**

Shiyuki raised her head and looked around curiously before shrugging with nonexistent shoulders and going back to sleep. Odd she could have sworn she heard something along the lines of 'dammit' followed by a smack upside the head.

"Naruto-kun hurry up I'm starving!" Lala whined getting the blonde to laugh to himself. He honestly wondered if Lala remembered how she jumped him yesterday after his new transformation.

He was completely serious when he told her that he'd help her with her marriage candidates, but at the same time wondered if the love she has for him was true before he automatically dismissed the thought. His body wouldn't have changed as it did if her feelings weren't true.

Speaking of arranged marriage his thoughts went to Rias and her peerage. 'I hope they'll be okay, Rias doesn't deserve a loveless marriage,' he thought. Now while some would say he doesn't even know her, he could say he didn't care. She protected Riko and he owed her one for it.

The sizzling bacon in front of him snapped him out of his trance before he tossed it off the pan and onto a plate. "Breakfast is ready!" he called out getting a cheer from Lala and a wide grin from Mikan and Riko.

Zastina had gotten called back to the Devilukean Empire by Lucione to take care of some urgent business that had come up. Apparently it was urgent because the swordswoman had forgotten her armor.

By the time they all finished breakfast it was time to leave for school. As soon as they left the house Naruto had once again let Mikan ride on his shoulders.

"See ya later Mikan-chan," Naruto said as with a peck to the forehead getting her to blush in response before she turned and walked onto the campus. The three high school kids quickly dropped off Mikan at her school before continuing to Kuoh.

"Riko-chan!" someone called out from nearby. Suddenly Riko moved to the left avoiding a brown blur and a black blur, who hit Naruto instead. The one who had called Riko was none other than Haruna who greeted Riko with a bow.

Lying on Naruto's chest rubbing their heads were both Risa and Mio. Risa groaned, "Kami what is are you made of? I feel like I just took a head on collision from a damn rhino."

Naruto puffed up his chest a little before he helped both of them up to their feet. When he noticed they were still holding their heads he felt kind of bad about it. 'I know I'll do what Mama did whenever I got injured,' he thought before pecking both Risa's and Mio's foreheads.

"W-what the hell?!" Risa cried out trying to get as far away as possible from the blonde while maintaining a healthy red blush on her face. Mio on the other hand stood there like a blushing schoolgirl. (Which she is)

Naruto shrugged and turned only to be met with a pouting Lala and a glaring Riko who had puffed up cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing," Riko muttered before turning and continuing her walk towards school. Lala didn't say anything, but simply held her head up with her nose high in the sky. Shortly the two were followed by Haruna, Risa and Mio.

"Girls are weird," he muttered before he heard what sounded like someone cutting metal. The blonde pinpointed the sound and found a cloaked individual quickly slash though the metal pillars keeping a billboard standing.

His blue eyes quickly snapped to the sidewalk to where the billboard would fall and spotted a brown haired girl with amethyst colored eyes dressed in a yellow sundress walking around with a small smile on her face.

The blonde silently swore before he locked gazes with Shiyuki who had slithered out of shirt. Without another word the billboard fell from the top of the building and quickly approached the ground ready to squash the brown haired girl flat.

It seems his sister and her friends had noticed as well. Lala herself was already about to run/fly and save the girl, but she wouldn't make it in time. Naruto gave a small breath before he just seemed to vanish.

A flash of yellow passed Riko, Lala, Haruna, Risa and Mio before continuing to head towards the brown haired girl. If anyone had been playing close attention they would have noticed the brown haired girl's eyes widen in recognition.

The billboard hit the ground uselessly while on the other side stood Naruto carrying the brown haired girl in the bridal position. "Are you okay?" he asked paying more attention to the cloaked figure who had vanished from the top of the roof like she wasn't even there.

A delicate hand turned his head to head to face the girl he was holding in his arms. "Do you mind putting me down?" she asked sweetly getting him to set her down. Now that he was closer he could notice a couple of things.

Her chestnut brown hair was long and flowing and her eyes sparkled with amusement. The girl was extremely feminine in both appearance and figure. She had the second largest bust he had ever seen, but what attracted him were her eyes that seemed to glow.

"Naruto are you okay?!" Riko said checking her brother for injuries. When she found he was okay she turned to the other girl only to stop when her she laid eyes on the girl's chest.

They were fucking huge! They were even bigger than Akeno-sempai's boobs for crying out loud! It wasn't just Riko feeling that way either. The girls with them all noticed the girl's large breasts and glared at their own assets in response before glaring at the brown haired girl just looked at her brother like a piece of delectable chocolate.

"May I know the name of my savior?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Names Naruto Yuuki, what's yours?" he asked with a tilt of the head and a curios expression.

The girl inwardly blushed at his innocent expression, "Kimi Aoi. You can just call me Kimi if you like." She gave a small curtsey and looked at the blonde and she was a bit surprised when she noticed he was staring at her eyes rather than her plentiful cleavage.

Naruto bowed before winking at the girl, "Nice to meet you Kimi-chan."

The girl giggled into her hand, "It's nice to meet you as well Naruto-kun."

Before anything else could be said Riko grabbed his ear and pulled. "Let's go we're going to be late for class," she said completely ignoring her brother's cry of her pulling his ear. Riko was quickly followed by her crush, Lala and their classmates.

Kimi was left alone in the street, with a small smile across her face and her arms under her large bust. "Ara such an interesting boy," she poked out her tongue and slightly licked her lips with a seductive gleam in her eyes. "I wonder how he tastes."

**-At school-**

"Alright class it's time for dodge ball," Daidoji (Gym Teacher) said with a grin across her face holding one of the dangerous elastic red balls in her hand.

Half the class versus the other half of the class, and at least one person was getting hit with a ball. The Yuuki siblings were standing together on one side and on the other side were a couple of girls that were notorious for bullying some of the shyer girls around campus.

One of which was a tall brown haired girl with multiple piercings that went by the name of Saizou Onimura. Said girl smirked evilly at her favorite target hiding behind her older brother. Riko's expression was one of fear, something that her brother quickly picked up on. Naruto followed her line of sight to the grinning Saizou. "Riko…"

Said girl looked up to find a rare sight, a serious Naruto with blue eyes made of ice. "Is that the Saizou you told me about? The same one that bullied you and continues to try and bully you to this day?" he asked as the air around him turned cold and frigid. His sister nodded making his aura even colder.

Daidoji blew the whistle and only a couple of seconds later Saizou already had a ball in her hand. "Riko-chan! Come on out from and play!" she called out manically before she noticed her target hiding behind her brother "Oi get out the way!"

When he didn't she grew enraged before throwing the ball with surprising speed. The blonde used the back of his palm to hit the ball upwards like it was nothing, "No one bullies my Riko chan," he whispered before nodding towards Saizou. Riko lightly blushed at being called Naruto's Riko-chan. She noticed her brother nod towards the surprised girl.

Riko's expression turned somewhat serious before she began looking around the gym. "Naruto 30 degrees on the west wall near the corner," she said while Saizou tried to get another ball and everybody else was wondering in interest.

"Got it," Naruto said throwing the ball at the west wall of the gym. The ball bounced off the west wall, hit the north wall and the ball began bouncing from wall to wall without any signs of stopping. The ball wound up about to strike Saizou's face only for the girl to dodge.

"Ha! You missed!" she jeered not noticing the ball bouncing off the wall behind her before it smacked her in the back of the head.

"Yosh," Naruto and Riko said with an individual fist pump.

"That's my imoto," Naruto said hugging the orange haired girl getting her to blush once again. Both of his sisters had an incredible yet very scary ability. Mikan could take a gang of full grown women with anything laying around while Riko had the uncanny ability to find angles and paths, even ricocheting bullets were no match for her vision.

**-Lunch Period-**

"Ah ramen," Naruto sighed blissfully before devouring the bowl of noodles like there was no tomorrow. Riko and Lala giggled at their brother's/lover's eating habits while the other girls sitting at the table were just trying to figure out where all of it was going.

Risa and Mio couldn't look the blonde in the eyes with blushing a bit. It got even worse when Naruto called them Risa-chan and Mi-chan, both girls had a healthy red glow on their faces and even then he didn't notice.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something,' he thought to himself before sorting through what he still had to do today before he smacked his forehead. 'Damn I forgot I had to talk to Rias and see if she got the extension.'

"Riko-chan, Lala-chan do you want to come visit Rias-chan with me?" he asked getting both of them to almost automatically nod in response. One was going to protect her brother from the redheaded Gremory and the other wanted to learn more about her husband's friends.

Soon enough they arrived at the Occult Research Club, but before they entered Naruto hesitated. Blue eyes peered at Riko and Lala from over his shoulder, "Be careful."

He opened the door and his eyes widened as a large fireball came racing towards him at high speed. 'Dammit,' he thought, he thinking on the fly he pushed both Riko and Lala inside the clubroom to the ground so that the fireball pass over them. "Son of a-," he said before he crossed his arms to block the incoming fireball.

**BOOM**

Soon enough the door frame was lit up in flames, much to the horror and shock of the members of the Occult Research Club and another person inside.

**-Moments before-**

Rias sighed as she crossed her arms, "I'm glad they allowed me the extension, but I feel like Riser accepted the handicap too easily. I think she's up to something," the crimson haired girl said.

Akeno gave her a king a curious stare, "I didn't think Riser was one smart enough to play dirty before a match."

"That's the problem, she's not. She's been acting even more arrogant than usual which I didn't even think was possible," Rias continued before a magic circle appeared in the middle of the clubroom making everyone in the room tense.

When the magic died down, standing there was a beautiful silvery white haired woman dressed in a maid outfit. This was a Grayfia Lucifer, the Ultimate Queen, a very powerful ice magic user and the wife of Rias's older sister Sirzechs.

"Hello Gremory-Sama," she said with an icy and monotone tone and a small bow.

"Grayfia-chan not that I'm not happy to see you, but what is it?" Rias asked with a curious expression before seeing the ice queen's expression turn apologetic. Rias's eyes widened in realization before a larger magic circle appeared in the clubroom.

When the light died down a blonde haired woman with an arrogant expression was standing in front of the Occult Research Club leading a large group of females. The woman had long blonde hair and a pair of arrogant green eyes. She was wearing a black blazer that was zipped down to reveal a generous amount of cleavage.

"Hello Rias."

"Hello Riser," Rias said back with a bitter tone as the blonde woman chuckled like she knew something Rias didn't, which she probably did. "What do you want?"

Riser shrugged, "What? Can't I come check on my wife and my new hare- I mean additions the Phenex peerage," she said. She didn't actually misspeak and she also knew that Rias knew that as well. As soon as she 'broke' Rias in her peerage members were next. Especially that big breasted queen and her rook. She heard that Nekoshou's were exceptionally tight.

"That's bullshit and you know it is," the redhead bit back.

"Maybe, but you know you can't win this Rating Game."

Before Rias could say anything Koneko grabbed her sleeve, "Buchou, Naruto-san is here," she said with a monotone voice that had a hint of worry in it. The worry increased when Riser's hand became cloaked in fire.

"Oh is this Naruto a friend of yours? I wonder how she'll burn," the Phenex heir said with a cruel smirk. Before Rias or Grayfia could do anything the door opened and Riser let a large fireball hit the doorframe.

**-Present-**

"Riser what have you done?!" Grayfia yelled as she about to freeze Riser in place. Rias's own eyes were wide as were the other members of her peerage. The blonde haired nun had tears threating to flow down her cheeks while the silver haired Nekoshou was about to lunge and implant her fist in Riser's face over and over and over again. The Phenex had the nerve to smirk, "What's the problem all I did was take out some trash."

It only became worse when everyone realized that Naruto's sister and Lala were watching with wide eyes. "Naruto-niisama," she muttered as the flames continued to burn while Lala was about to try and put out the flames with one of her inventions.

Riser stepped in their path and leered at Lala and Riko, "Hello there. May I know the names of the two lovely ladies in front of me?" she asked reaching out to grab Riko's chin and bring her closer so her Charm spell could do its magic and induct another girl into her harem.

However before she could touch the orange haired girl something dashed out the fire and grabbed her by the face before slamming her into the wall. She looked at the offender with a glare only to find a male glaring at her with piercing blue eyes while the flames danced around him, but oddly didn't burn him his skin, but it did burn his clothing.

Everyone looked at the flaming blonde in shock only for the shock to increase as they noticed he was once again changing. Naruto's blonde hair became brighter and brighter until it became a stark white. It became shaggy and unkempt and his muscles grew a bit. His body had multiple black and red lines on his arms and chest.

His pupils became slits and his fangs became a bit sharper and a pair of ears popped up on top of his head and a bushy white tail with red and black lines on it swayed from side to side behind him. The surprising thing was that it his new features weren't fox based, but wolf based instead.

The group of women cried out in outrage before moving to destroy the person who dared to even touch their King, only to be silenced when the white haired teen made a strange symbol with his fingers. And I mean that quite literally, Riser's peerage couldn't make a sound.

"W-werewolf," Isamu muttered before Rias's rook shook her head with wide eyes.

The white haired Nekoshou shook, this wasn't a werewolf it was something much more powerful, "No, Naruto-san is not a werewolf." He didn't smell like a Kitsune beforehand, he smelled like her sister earlier and now he smelled like something much more primal and he even radiated a bit of holy energy.

Grafyia's eyes widened a margin at this bit of information before they widened even further at an old ally and an old foe who had a similar appearance to the now white haired teen. She was positive of what he was when she spotted a small white wolf puppy with red stripes decorating the pup's sides and back.

Naruto tossed Riser into the opposite wall with the same hand causing the Phenex heiress to groan before she slid to the ground. The last male cracked his neck and started walking forward slowly with an unreadable expression on his face.

Riser's little sister Ravel stepped out in front of her with arms out as if to shield her sister from this strange creature. "Stop it right now!" the light blonde hair girl ordered much to his surprise as her blonde curls shifted from side to side and glared at Naruto who was now tilting his head like a cute puppy. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts, "Just who do you think you are?!"

Before she could say anything else Naruto was already in front of her with a hand reaching down towards the girl. She quickly closed her eyes in fear, but instead of pain she felt a hand pat her head and ruffle her air. Her eyes shot open when the white haired boy gave her a small kind smile before continuing his path to her sister.

Naruto crouched in front of the Phenex heiress before he spoke in a dark voice, **"Do. Not. Touch. Them. Those two are members of my family and I'll be damned if you lay a hand on them."**

Lala's face turned beet red as Naruto called her a part of his family already and her smile was a truly heartwarming one.

**"****Do you know that you're peerage loves you?"** he asked rhetorically with another tilt of the head.** "You have people that love you despite your faults, but despite that you decide to ignore their feelings and continue to chase even unwilling girls to become your playthings. And you know what else? The next time you decide to throw a fireball in somebody's face make sure they're dead. When Rias told me about you I had no idea you so little concern for someone else's life, so I'll say this-," **he began before getting up and walking back towards Rias and her peerage all the while pressure continued to pound down on almost everyone in the room.

His long white tail put itself in front of Rias and her peerage, **"I can sense your intentions and if you ever lay a hand on any of those behind me with anything less than a hello running through your head then I'll break you, like a goddamn Kitkat Bar." **

"What?" someone asked making him growl as he continued his protective stance. Behind him Rias and her peerage had the pleasure of Naruto's tail being near their hands. A single thought filled their heads as they touched his tail.

'Soft,' they thought in unison. The tail felt oddly soft like a quilted pillow while at the same time still tickled their hands.

Before anyone could make another move Riko's hand dashed to Naruto's scalp and began scratching behind his left ear. Almost instantly the pressure vanished and Naruto sank to the ground while Riko scratched his ear.

"A little bit to the left," he mumbled with half lidded eyes as his tail began wagging like a dog's. Riko continued to scratch his ears making him docile before she shot Rias a look that told her to wrap up the situation.

Riser quickly shot to her feet and quickly tried to save face, "Just who the hell do you think you are touching and talking to me like that?!" The Phenex heiress even let some of her magical power flare.

Naruto didn't even lift an eyebrow, but Shiyuki became highly aggressive and started growling at the blonde female. Said blonde female fumed as the temperature started to increase much to Naruto's annoyance.

Grayfia quickly intervened to avoid a battle, "Riser put away your magic, you're already in enough trouble for attacking him as it is." The ultimate Queen glared at the Phenex heiress as the temperature began dropping.

Riser scoffed, "Just be sure to keep that dog on a leash, Rias." She said earning a glare from Riko who was tempted to stop scratching Naruto's ear making him cranky while Lala was debating whether or not to use one of her inventions. "You're gonna pay for this Rias and so will that dog."

The Phenex heiress soon vanished with the help of her magic and she was quickly followed by the rest of her peerage. Ravel stayed behind for a second and her eyes locked with Naruto's half lidded blue ones. Ravel blushed and turned away before following her older sister.

The moment they left Riko stopped scratching her brother's head the white haired Yuuki shot up with a still slightly dazed look in his eye. His tail waved around lazily as he rubbed his eyes. "Shiyuki base mode please." He asked the small wolf puppy kindly.

Shiyuki barked before the two her form shimmered and she returned to normal, while Naruto's hair returned to its normal color and his tail vanished. His appearance made the Ultimate Queen take a step back in shock.

The reason was because this boy looked very similar to the same man who turned all the world into females. The only real difference between the two were the whisker marks and the blue eyes and the tattoo on his back.

'Is that a tramp stamp?' the position of the bow and arrow was a couple of inches above his rear end.

"Are y'all alright?" Naruto asked while stretching out his cracking bones.

Rias covered diverted her eyes to the side when she noticed that Naruto's shirt was little more than tatters. "We're fine Naruto-san. Thank you, but are you okay you took a head on fireball from the Phenex clan?" The redhead said getting Naruto to shrug.

Naruto checked his body for injuries, "I think I'm good. That fire was actually sort of cold, so it wasn't that big of a deal." A second later Koneko kicked him in the shin a split second Riko and Lala whacked him over the head with an angry expression written on all their faces. "What?"

"What do you mean 'wasn't that big of a deal'? I thought you were seriously hurt!" Lala surprisingly scolded waving a finger in front of his face. Naruto at least had the dignity to look a bit remorseful after the scolding, maybe he shouldn't have stayed in the flames for so long.

"Wait, why is Koneko upset?" Kira asked only to be shut up by a glare from the silver haired cat girl.

"Because he promised me something and if he's reckless then he'll die. If he dies then I'll bring him back before I kill him by kicking him in the crotch, repeatedly."

"Sorry," he said looking down along with Shiyuki. If both of them still had the animal ears and tail the appendages would have been wilting like a scolded puppy. He hated when his sisters were upset with him, annoying them was perfectly fine, but when they were mad at him he felt pretty awful inside.

Riko huffed before patting his head, "Just don't do something like that again, got it mister?" she asked poking her brother's chest before pulling it back when she noticed that Riser's fire had burned his shirt leaving him bare chested. The girl blushed before pushing him away with a large red stain on her cheeks.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it the blonde was still in front of Rias and her peerage including the voluptuous Akeno so when Riko pushed Naruto he sort of took Akeno and Rias with him as all three teenagers hit the ground. "Ah what the hell Ri-," Naruto began only to find himself looking at something fabric made of white and light blue and feel someone soft in two different places, but both of them were near groin.

All the females in the room had a different reaction at this accident.

Rias, who was sitting on top of Naruto's face had a large blush on her face let out a small moan as the boy under her started squirming while she was near Akeno's face. Akeno herself had her voluptuous buxom near his groin and gave a small smirk when she noticed something growing hard under her chest.

The blonde haired nun let out an 'eep' before she covered her eyes while her face was beat red. Her brown haired perverted friend was cursing the male blonde for everything that he was worth for stealing the feeling of Akeno's wonderful oppai.

Koneko was already cracking her knuckles while Yuuko looked away from the situation with a small blush on her face, but you could tell she was trying not to laugh at her King and Queen in such a 'compromising' position. Even the Ultimate Queen had her right eyebrow twitching as her magic levels began fluctuating.

Lala was pouting cutely with pink cheeks while Riko was a bit angry, but she knew it was partly her fault that this happened. Akeno gave a small smirk as she started moving, "Ara I can feel something getting harder," she teased. A second later the boy underneath her and Rias vanished before the Naruto was hiding behind his younger sister's much smaller frame. His face was a crimson hue with wide eyes.

"That was mean Akeno," Rias scolded with a small blush on her face as her Queen had a blank expression while staring at Naruto's wide eyes. She licked her lips getting a shiver to run down his spine before he bolted out the clubroom. Riko glared at the Queen with a pout on her face before she realized that her brother was almost shirtless and in a school full of horny schoolgirls.

"Naruto get back here!" Riko called out after her blushing brother, something she found absolutely adorable. Lala soon followed with a frown on her pretty face, while at the same time swearing that she would make Naruto blush like that too.

"Akeno what was that ab- Akeno?" Rias asked her queen who was now holding her cheek with half lidded eyes that also held a look of lust. The black haired bombshell slightly giggled to herself. You see Akeno had one more fetish than just being a sadist and a masochist, she adored cute things that she could make even cuter by making them blush or shy and a blushing Naruto had scored a perfect score on her fetish list. Lala and Riko just added to that making her a shiver go down her spine at having all three blushing near her.

Isamu spoke up, "I feel incredibly jealous of that that blonde haired bastard, but at the same time I wish him all the luck in the world right now," she whispered watching Akeno creepily giggle to herself as she started muttering as well about handcuffs and whip cream.

**-Unknown location-**

A lustrous mane of long red hair shifted from side to side as the owner was cooking in a large kitchen. The red haired woman had unusual yellow eyes that were behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. The woman let out a small laugh as she heard the usual stomping that occurred at her home every morning.

"How was your assignment last night?" the woman asked with a small chuckle as the stomping stopped and the sound of a head hitting the table rang out. The occupant at the table groaned lowly.

"It was so boring, I mean those people didn't even put up much of a fight. I'm just glad Matsuri was there," the occupant finished with a lewd giggle making the red headed sigh. Her daughter was notorious for having 'affairs' with her teammates. "This is all practice for when i find the other pieces," the teenager said licking her lips as green eyes flashed dangerously.

"How did I get such a perverted daughter?" the red haired woman asked herself as she began setting the table for six people as four more pairs of feet stomped through the house and the front door opened. "Just be careful, no one knows what will happen if you kill the other pieces."

The green eyed girl shrugged, "Doesn't really matter what happens as long as peace reigns supreme."

**-Math Class-**

Naruto sighed with a hint of boredom evident in his eyes. However he felt a dark and looming presence that seemed to want nothing more than to destroy his very being. His body immediately tensed and his eyes looked to one of the nearby school roofs.

He spotted a black haired figure looking directly back at him with wine red eyes and a smirk on her face. His body tensed a little as the figure waved at him and seeing not a lot of harm he waved back, a motion that was spotted by his teacher.

Suzune Kageyoshi was what some may call a woman of the finest peak of a human's full potential. She was a beautiful woman with purple hair tied into a bun and she wore red framed glasses. Her clothing was a little bit distracting since she wore a cotton white blouse shirt that did a very poor job of hiding her large cleavage and a short black skirt that completed her strict librarian look. She also had a rivalry with the gym teacher Daidoji and the just like the her rival she had a beauty mark as well, only instead of it being near her eye hers was right on right boob.

Now she was a woman who knew many things such as Yoma, Yokai, Devils, Angels and many more supernatural or odd things that went on in this town. A male was definitely not one she was expecting and surprisingly it was more of an anomaly that an outright shock by the population. But she would treat him no different than her other students, so when she saw him not paying any attention she decided to mess with a little bit.

The teacher closed her lesson book before walking over in front of the still waving Naruto Yuuki. She leaned back on the seat in front of him and stared at him with her own pair of red eyes. She noticed the figure on the roof as soon as she felt the dark presence, but recognized the owner of the intent and promptly ignored the one known as the Black Assassin. If Akua was going to kill somebody she wasn't going to alert her target to her presence.

His sister who was sitting behind him was trying in every way possible to alert her older brother to the older woman in front on him. 'Baka,' she muttered before finally got fed up with oblivious older brother before she hit him in the back of the head with an eraser.

The blonde's attention was pulled away from Akua before he turned to look at his sister only to meet the red eyes of his teacher. "Uh," Naruto began only to be cut off by a paper fan to hit his desk causing a loud crack to echo throughout the classroom.

"Mr. Yuuki please see me after class today," she said lifting up her glasses as they gleamed in the light, the teacher walked back to her desk and continued the lesson. Naruto slammed his head on the desk muttering silent curses before he peaked out the window to find that the black haired girl watching him was now gone.

About twenty minutes later class ended and Naruto stood in front of Suzune's desk while sweating internally. Both his sister, Riko and Lala were standing outside the classroom door eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Mr. Yuuki do you understand that this class requires your attention?" Suzune asked crossing her hands under her chin while watching Naruto's eyes just to make sure his eyes didn't drop to her breasts.

"Yes Ma'am," Naruto muttered back finding it hard to keep eye contact because of her fierce gaze. It didn't help that woman's cleavage was on full display, but luckily his mind was in control and not his other head.

Suzune stood up and tilted her head up to look Naruto directly in the eyes since he was a whole head taller than she was. "I will not tolerate failure in this class," she said while lowering her glasses just a bit so she could see over them. "Now you're dismissed," she said letting the blonde turn back towards the door.

Naruto let out a discreet sigh before leaving the classroom, the blonde quickly dodged to the side before catching an eraser that would have hit him in the back of his head. He gave his sensei a look only to find her looking down while sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Weird," he muttered before stepping outside the class to find both Riko and Lala already waiting for him. Suzune's head turned towards the door before she let a small smirk come across her face.

**-Break-**

"Lala, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked referring to the pink haired girl who kept discreetly glancing at the blonde haired boy with a few silver stripes still in his hair. Lala quickly blushed at getting caught before she uncharacteristically poked her fingers together. The three were heading to their final class of the day and the hallways were filled with students.

"W-well you called me a part of your family and you defended me from Riser," she said getting Riko's eyes to widen in understanding. Naruto gave a small smile before he pat both Lala's and Riko's heads.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit before winking at the two, "Of course I defended you two from Riser. Riko's my adorable little blushing bunny and Lala lives in the house. Even if she's only been in our home a few days, I'll be damned if someone other than me takes advantage of you." He stuck his tongue out playfully as an added side effect.

Riko as usual blushed like a cherry while Lala's smile brightened enough to supply the whole town with energy. Naruto nudged Riko's side with a knowing smile as he pointed down the hall. The brunette followed his finger and waved to Haruna who waved back. "You know you're going to have to ask Haruna out sometime soon right?"

"I'll ask Haruna out as soon as you give up ramen," Riko deadpanned.

"That's not fair and you know it," Naruto pouted with Shiyuki giving a similar pout as she coiled around the blonde's neck. Asking him to give up ramen was like giving up his soul to the most dangerous and sadistic woman he could think of and death was better than dealing with her any day of the week.

Before anything could be done Naruto's phone began beeping. The blonde smile quickly melted when he noticed the pictures someone sent him a text message, and as soon as he looked at his phone his smile was quickly wiped off his face and a serious glare replaced it.

The blonde smiled at his sister and Lala, "How about you two go to class ahead of me, I just found something I need to take care of something real quick," Naruto stated with a hidden gleam in his eye, but Riko knew that her brother better than anyone except maybe Mikan.

Lala looked at her future husband questionably, but before she could say anything Riko pushed the pinkette down the hall while giving her brother a stare that told him one thing, 'Be careful and don't be reckless again.'

Naruto nodded before taking another look at his phone. On it was a picture of a tied up Miyako and a tied up Haruna, but instead of rope they were bound with what looked like tentacles and the picture came the message, "_Come to the tool shed or else you will never see these girls again."_

There was however one thing he didn't understand, Miyako just wasn't some regular schoolgirl she was a yuki-onna, so what exactly had the strength to overpower the blunette without causing too much of a scene?

**-Break-**

A few minutes later the door to the tool shed was kicked open making it fly off its hinges. Already standing there was the grinning gym teacher Daidoji with both Haruna and Miyako hung up by their arms with their clothing ruffled.

Blue eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" The dirty blonde haired gym teacher had a much a wilder aura than this person did and that wasn't something most people knew how to just hide like that especially from him.

The fake Daidoji gave a laugh before her body turned green and began shifting into a smaller form around Riko's height. The creature that was left standing was a light green reptilian creature with yellow eyes. It had a thin body with pointed teeth, a blue tongue and elf like ears along with red marking decorating the top of its head, its ears a little bit of its neck.

"Hello human, I am the one known as Ghi-Bree and Lala's future lover," the now named Ghi-Bree said with a fanged grin. The alien gave licked her green lips, "Now if you don't mind would your end your engagement to Lala."

"I'm gonna assume you're one of the marriage candidates," the blonde said slowly shifting into a fighting stance as his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why the hell did you kidnap Miyako and Haruna?"

Ghi-Bree chuckled in amusement, "Because they are close to you. And neither one of them are bad looking, both of them would make wonderful additions to my harem." At the word harem Naruto's eyes narrowed and for a good reason as well.

"Why would you come to marry Lala if you already have people waiting for you?"

"To be the new queen of the universe of course! Whoever marries Lala will automatically inherit Lucione's empire and take over nearly the entire galaxy!" Ghi-Bree said with an insane chuckle.

"And what about Lala? What is her opinion on the matter?" Naruto asked with eyes narrowed as Shiyuki coiled around his neck hissing all the while.

Ghi-Bree looked owlishly at the blonde before right out laughing at the human, "I-it doesn't matter what the princess wants, all that matters is that she is a good little girl that will only speak when I'm taking her from behind!"

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes before he began tapping the top of shoe against the concrete floor. If there was one thing Naruto disliked it was people who took advantage of their loved ones and people who tried to forcefully increase the size of their harem with unwilling females. Riser was already second place on his hit list and Ghi-Bree was quickly making her way to the top.

"You know I think I will take these Lala along with these two and that little orange haired girl along with me, I would love to hear her scream," the green alien said with a lustful smirk as she reached to Miyako's face.

The alien's wrist was quickly seized by Naruto's. The blonde squeezed Ghi-Bree's wrist to the point that the sound of cracking from Ghi-Bree's bones could be heard. "It seems like everyone wants to touch the big red button today," a cold aura started radiating from the blonde making the alien reptile creature cringe in fear, the snake on the blonde's arm had her eyes glowing dangerously like an assassin before they break their targets neck.

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty human!" Ghi-Bree's body began growing larger and larger until she was at least nine feet tall with eight yellow claws the size with each of them being the size of a large kitchen knife, but the blonde was still staring at her with ice blue eyes like she wasn't worth the trouble. His grip was still as powerful before she transformed and the alien heard even more cracks from her wrist.

"You attempt to take someone who doesn't even like you and then you want to take someone precious to me and someone precious to my sister away from us. I may not know Haruna all that well, but she important to Riko and you will not break my little sister's heart."

He out a hollow chuckle as Ghi-Bree started shaking. The marriage candidate lashed out with her left claw with the intent to maul Naruto's face. Blue eyes narrowed before Naruto's forearm quickly came up and blocked the claw a few inches away from his face with a raised eyebrow.

"You're actually pretty weak aren't you?" he asked with a thin smirk that grew when he could feel the alien's pulse quicken under his grip. The next thing Ghi-Bree knew was pain as her large body was now firmly wedged in the wall. The blonde with silver stripes in his hair put his outstretched leg back on the ground.

The second the male started stepping towards the alien Ghi-Bree returned to much smaller original form that was about the size of a raccoon, "W-wait wait I give! Please have mercy!" the princess (technically Ghi-Bree is a prince in the anime/manga) cried out getting the blonde to tilt his head to the side.

"I'm not sure I have any left," Naruto mumbled cracking his knuckles and his bones. "Actually I have a better idea. Shiyuki did you eat breakfast lunch yet?" The snake shook her head before licking her reptilian lips before she slithered down Naruto's body and bared here fangs at the shaking alien. "Just in case Shiyuki doesn't like your taste let me say this. Lala is a wonderful and lovely girl, not just a trophy," the blonde scolded in motherly way while the snake stalked closer and closer.

Unknown to him Lala was waiting outside the door listening to everything the blonde just said with a small smile on her face.

**-Break-**

Naruto let out a sigh as he carried both Haruna (bridal style) and Miyako (on his back, her grip around his neck was pretty tight even when she was unconscious) to the nurse's office and luckily for him there wasn't anybody in the hallway. "Excuse me," he said while opening the door to the school nurse's office.

The nurse was a woman known as Ryono Mikado, she had short brownish red hair and a pair of green eyes that sparkled in amusement. She had a pink shirt that was just low enough to show her cleavage behind a white lab coat. Mikado turned around her spinning chair to find the newest student carrying two girls. "Ah you must be Riko's older brother."

"Hai, I found Haruna-chan and Miyako-chan passed put in the shed," Naruto answered as he set Haruna down on the bed and tried to set Miyako down as well keyword on the word 'tried'. The blue haired girl had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and harms seemed to constrict around his neck. The blonde gave another sigh, "How long have you been awake?"

The yuki-onna's eyes opened a little with a thin grin on her face, "The whole time," she answered. She inwardly giggled at the twitching blonde brow, "You haven't carried me for a while you know." She pouted making the blonde once again rub his temples. "Now how about you and I go back to my place so you can plow my garden," she had a lecherous smirk as she pressed her breasts into Naruto's back.

Mikado was giggling to herself at the blonde's deadpan expression and the blunette who was now snuggling into his neck. "Who knew that the Yuuki-kun was such a pervert little boy," the doctor said making the blonde's eye twitch even more.

"You're not helping."

"I know, I'm quite interested to see of males mate the same way females do."

Miyako grinned, "Hm a little bit of exhibitionism sounds kinda hot right now."

"You two are perverts," Naruto face palmed before he once again started rubbing his temples to lessen the stress he was feeling.

That didn't last long however as Miyako blew into his ear, "That wasn't a no and I know a real good way you can use some of that stress you're building up."

Naruto looked blankly at the yuki-onna for a moment. He opened his mouth several times only to close it a second later. An entire minute later he finally began speaking, "There are several reasons why I cannot have sex with you right now. One is because Riko and Mikan would have my head on the chopping block and I don't mean the one above my shoulders. Two is because Momoyo would try to kill me before just raping the hell out of me in the dungeon under the dojo. Three I'm not having sex in front of a doctor who is more interested in how my body works than what's considered normal and my sister's unconscious crush. And finally when I have sex I want it to mean something more than a quick romp."

Mikado eyes widened, "Oh my, are you a virgin?" He didn't have to answer as his slightly blushing cheeks answered for him while Miyako pouted cutely at the blonde.

"I will be the one to take your first time Naruto-kun even if I have to freeze you to do it."

**-Break-**

"Ah, school's finally over," Naruto muttered with Riko and Lala behind him while Mikan was once again riding on his shoulders. It was times like this that made him happy that the Yuuki family had taken him into their home. He still couldn't shake the feeling something very bad was about to happen.

Then pinkette was holding Shiyuki who seemed to be in a little pain from throwing up Ghi-Bree and luckily for the little snake Lala had been there to pick her up and carry her around the rest of the day. "You're just so adorable," Lala said scratching the white snake under the chin.

Riko was leaning against her brother's shoulder while Mikan settled for patting his head to a beat. The orange girl sighed for a moment before she looked up at Mikan who looked back down at her older sister, the two then started a conversation using only their eyes.

'It's not fair that he kisses you at least twice a day every day,' if she was being honest she was jealous of her younger sister. Naruto didn't kiss Riko's forehead nearly as often as he did Mikan's. It may have had something to do with Mikan being a spoiled little girl that kept telling Naruto to kiss her forehead when they were younger.

Mikan's cheeks turned red. Even if her brother's kisses were purely sibling love they still felt nice. 'Not my fault he kisses my cheek. If you want him to kiss yours then ask him to.' Riko was about to retort only for Naruto to kiss her forehead and Lala's forehead as well before continuing the journey home.

"Sorry about the whole 'being on fire' thing earlier," he stated not looking back at the two girls who had stopped walking. The blonde had to stop himself when he felt Mikan's thighs squeeze around his neck effectively cutting off his oxygen supply.

"What's this about being on fire?" the youngest asked in an eerily quiet voice. Her hair covered her eyes and her legs continued to constrict her brother's wind pipe. She may have been the youngest of the three, but she was the most mature personality wise then her older siblings meaning she could be much more vicious then Riko when it came to her brother's safety.

A hollow chuckle rang out from the alley that they had just passed making the eldest Yuki tense while his orange haired sister began shivering, "I-I know that laugh." Golden brown eyes widened as they watched Saizou walk out the alley with a small lecherous smirk on her face.

"Hello Riko," Saizou smirked as the orange haired girl moved behind her older brother. The blonde himself bent down to let Mikan off his back. He glared at Saizou with blue daggers before Shiyuki jumped from Lala's arms onto Naruto's shoulder. "Are you gonna have you seriously going to have your brother fight me?"

"Riko take Mikan and Lala home, I've found something I need to take care of," Naruto said with a small feral grin on his face. Mikan tried to argue only to nod when she saw the look in her older brother's eye.

She sighed at her reckless older brother, "You're cooking dinner when you get home."

Naruto's head quickly snapped to his youngest sister, "What?! I cooked dinner and breakfast the last two days in a row!" he quickly shut up when she glared at him with a burning inferno in her eyes. "Okay I'll cook dinner."

"Good," Mikan said smugly before she left along with Riko and Lala while the first of the two look worriedly at Naruto while the ladder was confident that he would be okay and there was an episode of Absolute Duo was on toady.

Naruto smiled as they walked away before turning back to glare at Saizou. "You tormented my sister when she was younger, before I kick your chest cave in do you wanna tell me why you decided to mess with her?"

Saizou grinned maliciously, "Because I could." Her simple answer quite frankly started pissing off the only male in the universe. "You're sister was so shy that it was absolutely pathetic. It was so much fun to crush her happiness at every opportunity, but I noticed as she got older that she filled out quite nicely." Saizou licked her lips, "And that Lala girls is very pretty and that youngster will grow into a very beautiful woman that I will have the pleasure of breaking."

The next second Saizou's head was rammed straight into the wall while Naruto's hand was gripping her skull. Naruto's glare was slightly lazy, but it was still prominent, "You'd be surprised how many times I've done this today." He let the girl slide down to the ground before he turned toward the dark alley. "You can come out now, you already showed your signature once."

A small laugh rang out before a black haired girl stepped out from the shadows. She was rather short and her hair was done into four pigtails. She had red eyes that were very similar to Moka's own red eyes. Her chest wasn't very big, but she was rather pretty even if she looked somewhat childish. He noted that she wore a light pink shade of lipstick as well. She was dressed in a black dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, "Not bad, you're sensory level is pretty decent."

"Thanks, now mind telling why you've been tailing me lately?" Naruto asked with a slight glare in his eyes as he slid into a battle stance.

The black haired shook her head, "Now that's not nice you didn't even ask my name yet."

Naruto sighed before he rubbed his temples for what felt like the hundredth time today, "This conversation isn't going anywhere unless I ask your name, is it?" The woman shook her head with a wink making the blonde hit his head against the wall, "What's your name?"

"Akua Shuzen, I'm Moka's oldest sister." This got a raised eyebrow from the blonde. She continued, "I take after our mutual mother while Moka takes more after her mother Akasha."

Naruto nodded at the tidbit of information noting to put that away for later. "So what do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to see the boy that beat me my sister, but from what I've seen you're more than just a normal yokai. You transformed into a legendary beast that hasn't been seen for centuries, but you're even more than that from what it seems," the black haired vampire's smile turned into a wicked smirk getting the blonde to tense.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing," he tensed when Akua stepped closer.

"Well I guess in my case it's a good thing, in your case I'm not so sure." The next second she disappeared and Naruto quickly turned around and slammed his leg shin into the now wide eyed Saizou's unguarded side. The girl had grown into a larger and more grotesque and armored version of herself and had a much longer tongue. Akua was in the air delivering a vicious elbow to the ogre yokai's temple sending the ogre back into the wall before she shrunk back to her human form.

"So what is it exactly do you want?" Naruto asked taking a glance at Akua before he saw the same look in her eye that he had often seen in Momoyo's eyes before she challenged him to a fight. He sighed once again, "Do you mind if we at least fight in the forest nearby?"

"Not at all, I'd actually prefer a forest, so that we won't draw any attention," Akua answered before she poked Saizou's unconscious body with her feet.

**-10 minutes later-**

"You ready?" Naruto asked once again sliding into a battle stance with both of his arms up and his knees were slightly bent. Akua didn't answer as she quickly dashed behind the blonde and kicked him in the back of his head only for said blonde to drop to the ground dodging the kick before attempting to drop kick the black haired vampire. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Not bad," she said intercepting the drop kick before tossing Naruto into a tree. "You're sensory and reaction time are marvelous," instead of crashing into the tree the blue eyed teen used the tree to halt his current flying path.

Naruto using the surrounding braches climbed to the highest point of the tree before he jumped high into the air before coming down with an earth shattering punch. Akua smirked before stepping to the side to avoid the punch. "C'mon now I could see that punch coming from a mile away." She kicked catching the blonde's cheek sending him to the ground once again. "Why don't you transform? It'll be much more of a fight if you do. You're normal strength is far above a normal human's, but I want to see your full power."

'She's a lot stronger than Moka, that's for sure,' Naruto rubbed his reddened cheek, he definitely needed to put it on ice when he got home. Shiyuki gave a violent hiss at Akua before locking blue eyes with Naruto's own blue eyes. Naruto shrugged but nodded at the while scaled snake, "Shiyuki, **Heavenly Okami**," Naruto whispered making both his and Shiyuki's form shimmer.

Once again Naruto's hair faded into a stark white while his pupils gained a feral like slit. His canine teeth sharpened into fangs while two white wolf ears appeared on the top of his head as did a long white tail. Black lines adorned his arms while red lines adorned his neck. Sitting on his shoulder was Shiyuki was now a small white wolf pup that had similar red and black lines decorating her coat. Shiyuki quickly jumped off her owner's shoulder before curling up in a ball and falling asleep on the grassy ground.

Akua licked her lips in excitement, "That's better," she said before attempting to stab the blonde through his stomach with a yoki enhanced hand. Naruto pushed the hand to the side before punching Akua in the gut making the black haired vampire heave.

Moka's eldest sister slid back from the force of the punch. She was pleasantly surprised at the force of the punch proving that he was no longer holding back. She disengaged the yokai limiters Akasha had placed on all four sisters before dashing at in an attempt to catch Naruto off guard.

'She's moving at least twice as fast as she was just a few seconds ago,' he thought to himself before he ran to meet Akua in the middle of the clearing. The now white haired boy countered Akua's high knee with his elbow before he tilted his head to avoid the black haired girl's manicured hand. He couldn't dodge fully therefore he got a small but deep cut on his cheek.

Naruto's tail caught Akua off guard as it hit in the side sending her flying towards the trees. His fingertips lightly glowed before he drew a line in the air across Akua's body. Akua's senses went haywire before she dropped to the ground.

SLASH!

She was sure glad she dodged the attack because the tree behind her fell to the ground. The tree was perfectly cut in half as if it was done by a sword. She quickly turned to the white haired boy only to find him an inch in front of her face. She immediately launched an elbow to block Naruto's fist before she kicked him in the stomach with both feet. Both fighters quickly jumped to their feet to continue fighting, both fighters gave wicked grins towards one another before attacking one another once again.

"So what was that move you just used?" Akua asked kicking the side of Naruto's stomach before he retaliated with quick punch to her knee making her wince. Naruto definitely knew how to fight, Akua would give him that.

Naruto sheepishly smiled, "It was a technique called Power Slash, I can only use it when I'm in the Okami transformation." He grabbed Akua's incoming chop to his neck before tossing the black haired vampire over his shoulder. 'She's faster and stronger than Moka, but all her movements feel restricted, it's like she's doing everything in her power not to kill me.' Akua landed on her feet like a cat before she jumped to strike Naruto once again.

The white haired teen's fingers glowed once again before he drew a loop with his first two fingers. A second later an extremely strong gust of wind blew through the forest making Akua fly to the side. But the she wasn't known as the Black Assassin for nothing, Akua used the branches to gain momentum before using her newfound speed to hit Naruto in the face with her knee.

**-An hour later-**

Both fighters clashed with elbows once again before Naruto unexpectedly head butted Akua. The black haired vampire backed up holding her head, "Ah what the hell?! What is your head made out of, fucking titanium?!"

The white haired boy laughed a little making Akua glare at him before Naruto attempted to kick her head. Akua's instincts kicked in before she pushed Naruto's kick upward with her right hand before hitting Naruto's solar plexus with a devastating palm from her left hand, "Youho Saishusui ( Twist Step Plucking Hand Strike)." The next second Naruto was sent flying back before hitting he skidded to a stop on the ground, but this time he didn't get back up.

"Oh shit," Akua swore before she ran over to the white haired male, who's Okami features vanished and his hair once again brightened into his usual blonde haired tone. The Youho Saishusui is a Kung Fu counter technique than can knock somebody out for three days. The black haired girl internally began to panic before her nose caught a scent of something sweet.

She looked at her hand that some of Naruto's blood on it. "Well I don't think it would hurt just to see how it tastes," Akua said to herself before her pink tongue quickly took a quick lick of the blonde's blood. Her eyes widened immediately at the taste, Naruto's blood tasted tangy at first, but it instantly changed to the point of tasting like honey. It may not have sounded good, but it was oddly addictive she went to lick so more blood of her hand before finding that she had already licked it all up from her hand.

Her body heat started growing warmer and warmer and her faced flushed. Her breathing started growing heavier and heavier, "Need…more blood," she said more to herself than anybody else before noting that Naruto was still knocked out and had multiple scratches on his face that had leaked s a little blood. She thought of the consequences of what she was about to do, before another surge of heat rushed through her body, "I'm sure he won't mind." Akua straddled the blonde's hips before lowering her face to the blonde's own face.

She noted that he was kind of cute before the scent of his blood flooded her senses. Her eyes glazed over before she quickly lapped up the blood on the blonde's face and even some blood that was on his neck, but even then the heat inside her didn't wither, it actually increased into an inferno inside the black haired vampire's body. Her clothing began getting in her way making her loosen up her shirt and ruffling up her clothes even more than they already were. "I need blood …More… More… MORE!" Her fangs lengthened before she bit Naruto's neck.

The delicious red fluid flowed into her mouth finally sating the heat flowing through her body. One of her hands was running through Naruto's hair, while the other was holding his wrist to the ground. Akua pressed her body into Naruto's in an attempt to get more and more blood from the blonde haired teen. The taste of Naruto's blood was amazing, she wanted more, she needed more, Akua unconsciously started dry humping Naruto as she continued to drain more and more blood from the still knocked out Naruto. She pulled out her fangs only for a second to catch her breath, "I could drink this for rest of my life." She took long licks of the spot she had just sucked before once again sinking her fangs into him.

Naruto began shifting making Akua's eyes lose their glazed state. The vampire still had a little bit of blood running from the side of her mouth, "Impossible that technique supposed to incapacitate their victims for three days not three minutes." She quickly got up before she used her speed to leave the clearing.

A few seconds later blue eyes opened before Naruto sat up rubbing head. "Ah what the hell hit me?" he asked. He looked around but he couldn't find Akua anywhere so he just assumed she left. "Dammit I was actually having some fun."

His complaining woke up Shiyuki who had already turned back into her snake form. The snake hissed at him making Naruto panic as he looked at what time it was. "I'm so screwed," he said before he quickly picked up the white reptile before he dashed at top speed back home.

**-10 minutes later-**

Naruto opened the door as quietly as possible before stepping through the front door. But as fate would have it he wouldn't be so lucky to avoid punishment as a knife quickly imbedded itself the wall three centimeters away from his face.

"Where have you been?" Mikan asked from the doorway to the kitchen tossing another knife up and down. The brown haired girl seemed to be radiating a scorching inferno as she looked at his state of clothing. The other two teens in the house were also nearby on the couch, Riko's presence was ice cold while Lala just settled for glaring at the blonde.

"What?"

Mikan stepped up to answer, "You're more than an hour late coming home. You're clothing is all ruffled up, especially your collar. You have a woman's scent on you and finally-" the youngest Yuuki pulled down his collar and pointed to a spot on his neck, "You have a lipstick mark on your neck! Just what the hell were you doing?!"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and answered the only way he knew how to. "Um I got into a fight," he said. Shiyuki quickly jumped off his shoulder before the blonde was attacked by both of his sisters. For the next four hours the only thing that could be heard were Naruto's cries of pain.

**-5 hours later-**

Naruto patched up the last of the scratches and bruises he had received from the fight with Akua and the beating he got from his sisters. The blonde sighed before he grabbed his cell phone, he looked towards the ceiling before dialing a number.

After five seconds of ringing someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Naruto answered.

"Naru-chan! It's so nice of you to call me, so what's the deal?" the person on the other line called out with pure joy and excitement in her tone.

"You ever heard of someone named Kuroka or Leone?"

"Yep, Kuroko's a legend for Neko kind, but she also has a really weird habit of not wearing panties, and challenging strong people to a fight so they can give her lots and lots of kittens. She loves children, but insanely skilled in Youjutsu and stealth."

"What about Leone?"

"Leone is Kurko's twin sister and she's wilder and more physical than Kuroka, she can easily physically overpower the strongest of devils. She also wants kits, but unlike Kuroka she won't settle for the parent of being only strong, they need to be a nice person. In her own words she said that when she finds someone who fancies her she'll rape them until she's pregnant."

"Great," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Why are you asking? If you want kits, I'll pop over there and you can make this pussy purr."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No way, the last time you were over here, I nearly lost my virginity while tied to the ceiling! Anyway their little sister Koneko is looking for them."

"Mou you're no fun, her actual name is Shirone ya know," the tone became whining before it changed into a curious tone. "Shirone's looking for her sisters, well both of them move independently from each other. You might have a chance in two months, it's the village's Matatabi Parade after all. All two tailed neko's are required to be there."

"Thanks for the information."

"Nope you know my information comes at a price, so you owe me one."

"Alright what do you need?" Naruto asked before the voice started giggling on the other side.

"Now where's the fun is spoiling the surprise, just keep my favorite toy ready for me, I'm gonna need something to have fun with next time I see you."

"Pervert, anyway I want you to meet Kone- I mean Shirone in person. She kind of has as much emotion as the side of a brick wall."

"Hm,I guess it could be fun, but you'll owe me another favor if I do."

"Fine," Naruto answered with a sigh.

"Alright then I'll be there in about two weeks."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I've got to go Riko's glaring at me from outside my door," Naruto finished before hanging up. Naruto's gaze returned the glaring Riko, "What's up Riko-chan?" he asked the pouting orange haired Yuuki who down next to her older brother.

"Were you really fighting somebody?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep she was a really good fighter. Her name was Akua and she's Moka's oldest sister, there were several times where she could have easily killed me," he said not noticing his sister flinch.

"Naruto I don't want you fighting anymore," she stated with clear conviction in her eyes. She stared into Naruto's blue eyes with her own golden brown colored eyes, "Every time you fight you get hurt and I don't want you getting hurt by anyone, you might meet someone who so powerful that they actually kill you."

Naruto sighed before rubbing his precious sister's head, "I can't do that Riko. I fight so that I can protect you, Mikan, Ringo-Kaachan and Saibai-Kaachan and many more. If I couldn't fight then I wouldn't be able to protect you, now would I?"

"That's not the point!" Riko surprisingly yelled swatting his hand off her head. "Do you have any idea how upset we'd be if you died?!"

"She's right you know," Mikan said leaning against the door. "You would affect a lot of people if you died. Riko would lose her confidence, I would probably fall in depression, Ringo-kaachan would never come home anymore and Saibai-kaachan would work herself to death. Momoyo would rampage, Miyako would freeze everything within a five mile radius and Lala would be picked up by one of her out of world fiancés."

Naruto quickly grabbed Riko by her shoulders with one hand and Mikan with the other. He buried both their heads in his chest, "I know and that's why I won't die. I have something to fight for and something to come home to," he said kissing both their foreheads.

Riko sighed, "I'm never going to get you to stop fighting will I?" she asked.

Mikan answered, "That'll be as hard as him giving up ramen."

"NEVER!"

Downstairs Lala was on the phone with her mother Lucione. "I really really love Naruto-kun," she said making the black haired empress laugh crazily. "I mean he protected me twice in one day from a fire powered human and even Ghi-Bree."

Lucione smiled widely, "Interesting, I wonder if he could deal with the other candidates?"

"Why not come down and meet him yourself?" the pinkette asked her mother only for the black haired woman to once again start laughing.

"Lala sometimes you have the most wonderful ideas. I think I'll bring your sisters as well, they have some 'rage' to let out, so it would be best to see if their future brother in law could deal with them."

"Okay Mama," the pinkette answered with a wide grin before she raced upstairs to sleep in Naruto's bed again.

**-Hyoudou residence-**

"So this is the home of Rias's pawn and bishop," a cloaked figure said with a hidden wicked grin. The figure gave a small but arrogant laugh, "Sorry Rias, but it's best to learn your place before our marriage." In their hand shined a small bottle that was filled with a glowing purple.

**STORY END**

-**Omake Bloodriver residence-**

Akua stepped through the door with a vacant look in her eye and immediately sat down at the dinner table where her family was already waiting.

"Just where have you been young lady?" Akasha asked with a raised eyebrow at Akua's state of dress and appearance. Moka's and Kokoa's eyes widened at the look in Akua's eye, it was the exact same look in Moka's eye when she first drank blood from Tsukimi.

Akua snapped back to reality, "Just out around town," she answered quickly, a little bit too quickly for the pink haired vampire. She was desperately hoping that Akasha would just drop it before someone said something about Kokoa's crush.

Kahlua broke this hope when she asked, "Did it have anything to do with Kokoa's crush or the dried blood on your mouth?"

"N-NO!"

Instead of being off put by her older sister's yell she scooted closer to the black haired vampire before licking the dried blood off her sister's mouth. The blonde haired vampire savored the taste for a split second before her eyes widened dramatically. "Good…more…delicious… I need more! MORE!" she yelled actually shoving her tongue in Akua's mouth to get some more of the taste of Naruto's blood. The force Kahlua used actually pushed the caught off guard Akua to the floor.

The black haired vampire tried to push Kahlua off only for the blonde vampire to hold her down in blood crazed state and continue to rape her mouth. Akasha slammed her hands on the table, "Dammit if you're going to mouth rape somebody, make it your mate! I want grandchildren now dammit!" she yelled before attempting to separate the vampires.

Kokoa's eyes glazed over, "His blood must be really good if he can do this to Kahlua-oneechan."

"He must be pretty powerful if his blood does this to our sisters," Moka said back while at the same time licking her lips.

"Get the fuck off me Kahlua!"

"Give me more blood!"

"Give me some damn grandchildren!"

**-OMAKE END-**

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of One of a Kind. Don't forget to review as it does help with my writing process a little bit, but it still helps getting the creative juices flowing I guess.**

**A lot of people are asking for Ikaros, she will already be in the story, but not as Naruto's familiar, but as something a bit more interesting. All that can be said is that the Yuuki home will need to be growing much bigger very soon.**

**The fight with Akua wasn't at full power for either one of them. Naruto's strength level at this point in time is twice that of Vali Lucifer without him using that overpowered divide technique or in other terms he's about half as strong as Sage mode when he's completely human and is the first stage in chakra mode when he's transformed. Nobody give me that bullshit that says he would completely wipe the floor with Akua in this form either.**

**The next update should be of Phantoms and Fire**

**I'll see y'all later**


End file.
